Tu, mi alma gemela
by Key27
Summary: Aaron Hotchner tiene una gran cantidad de problemas en su hogar con su esposa Haley y en la trabajo con su Jefa Erin Strauss, se sentirá frustrado y cansado, pero en medio de tantos problemas, encontrara una pequeña luz en el camino, su alma gemela, Emily Prentiss regresara a su vida y lo salvara.
1. Chapter 1

Él se despertó mucho antes de la hora acostumbrada, eran apenas las cinco de la mañana, sabia porque estaba despierto a tal hora, la presión en su miembro y los pensamientos lujuriosos que navegaban por su subconsciente casi no lo habían dejado dormir. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miro el cuerpo de su hermosa mujer, recordó las dos veces que habían hecho el amor en la noche y una sonrisa toco su rostro, a pesar de que el sexo con su esposa era bastante conservador, se sentía bien con poder llegar a casa y hacerle el amor tranquilamente y todo el acto dominado por él, quería más, por supuesto que sí, pero en los 12 años de casado siempre había sido así y no esperaba que después de tanto tiempo eso cambiara.

Suavemente le acarició el rostro a Haley, acerco su rostro al de ella y con la punta de la nariz le quito el cabello acumulado en su cuello, le dejo besos lujuriosos en el, quería que se despertara, quería hacerle el amor antes de levantarse para ir a trabajar. Desplazó sus besos a su hombro, rodando la tira de su pijama para poder besar completamente la piel de su hombro, Haley gimió.

-Aaron, buenos días. Le dijo y tomo el rostro de Aaron en sus manos para parar los besos que estaba dándole.

-Buenos días cariño. Le dijo y beso sus labios, quería estar con ella, aunque sabia las altas probabilidades de que ella lo rechazara, no entendía porque se sentía tan cachondo esa mañana, él no era así, y menos si habían tenido relaciones en la noche, pero era algo que no podía controlar, por lo que dejo un camino de besos de su boca hasta su cuello.

Haley se aparto de los cuidados de Aaron y lo miro con una ceja arqueada. -¿Que tratas de hacer Aaron?

La acarició suavemente la mejilla y la miro fijamente a los ojos. -Quiero hacerte el amor Haley.

-Aaron sabes que no me gusta hacerlo en las mañanas, sólo en la noche cuando todo esta absolutamente oscuro.

-Lo se cariño. Dijo y beso sus labios tiernamente. -Pero te necesito. Le pego su miembro totalmente duro de su muslo para que sintiera su fuerte necesidad.

Ella retiro su muslo del miembro de Aaron. -Nunca insististe con esto Aaron, sabes que no me gusta.

-Lo se, lo siento. Dijo y le beso los labios con delicadeza. -No te quería presionar Haley, realmente lo entiendo, solo disculpame.

-Esta bien Aaron. Dijo y se levanto de la cama. -Voy a prepararte el desayuno.

Hotch se acostó boca arriba en la cama con las manos debajo de su cabeza, se sentía un frustrado, pocas veces le había pedido a Haley que tuvieran sexo en la mañana aunque sabia que no le gustaba, él no sabia el porque, tal vez era toda esta parte conservadora de ella que no le gustaba, aunque el no veía nada de malo en hacer el amor con los rayos del sol alumbrando sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos mientras se entregaban el uno al otro. De todas las veces que esto había sucedido nunca se había sentido tan frustrado, tal vez era el hecho de que su relación no estaba en el mejor momento, últimamente habían estado discutiendo por su trabajo, la gran cantidad de horas que le dedicaba, las llamadas a media noche por un caso, el poco tiempo que le dedicaba al hogar, a ella o a su hijo, Haley ya estaba cansada de todo eso, ella no se lo había dicho, pero el era un perfilador y la conocía desde hace más de 20 años, podía leerla a la perfección, y por eso también sabia que ella ya no lo amaba, al menos no como antes.

Se paso las manos por la cara para alejar todos esos pensamientos de su matrimonio, si eso se sumaba a su tensión sexual, hoy su día no seria el mas agradable, se levanto de la cama para tomarse un baño de agua fría, tal vez eso le reiniciara el día. Salió de la ducha, se vistió con un traje gris plomo, una camisa blanca y corbata roja, el color era electrizante y llamativo. Salió de la habitación para tomar el desayuno que su esposa le había preparado, pero primero se detuvo en la habitación de su hijo donde este dormía pacíficamente, le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió.

Después de tomar su desayuno aun era muy temprano para ir a la UAC, se fue en busca de su esposa que se encontraba en la sala de estar. Ella estaba parada mirando unas fotos de su hijo Jack, camino a donde ella estaba y se le paro por detrás, tomándola suavemente por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Es un gran chico verdad. Dijo mas en una exclamación que en una pregunta, por lo que ella solo asintió. -Haley siento lo de esta mañana, no quise incomodarte.

Ella se salió del agarre en su cintura y le dijo. -Esta bien Aaron, solo Dejalo. Camino hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación y continuo. -Que tengas un buen día Aaron.

Hotch tomo su maletín y se fue a su oficina a pesar de que aún era muy temprano. En su camino se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que tenia pendiente para hoy, su reunión con Strauss, realizar los archivos para cerrar su último caso, revisar los archivos de los miembros de su equipo, revisar con JJ los posibles próximos casos, una reunión con el director del FBI después del almuerzo, revisar el presupuesto del equipo, y había algo que le faltaba pero no sabia que, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras manejaba hasta que recordó.

Hoy llegaba el nuevo integrante del equipo, hoy tenia que conocer y luego presentar al equipo el reemplazo de Elle Greenaway.

No supo porque, pero este pensamiento del nuevo agente en su grupo le produjo una pequeña punzada en el pecho, como si estuviese nervioso, se sintió un poco extraño, pero ignoro la situación. Llego a su oficina y cerro las persianas, a pesar de que no había nadie, quería dejar claro que no estaba de humor y que no lo molestaran. Se ocupó primero del archivo para cerrar el caso mas reciente que habían atendido, quería dejar eso listo antes de que llegaran sus reuniones con los jefes. Salió a buscar una taza de café y se dio cuenta de que todo su equipo ya había llegado, los saludo a todos cordialmente y siguió en busca de su preciada taza de café.

Aaron disfruto su taza de café y se dirigió a la oficina de la Jefa Strauss para su reunión, a los veinte minutos salió mas irritado de lo que pretendía, esa mujer había acabado con su poca paciencia, no sabia cual era el empeño en ensuciar a su equipo, simplemente no lo entendía, tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse y se fue a su oficina, aun la tenia que volver a verla el día hoy, ya que ella misma le presentaría el nuevo agente del equipo.

Hotch no había tenido una de sus mejores mañanas, su situación con Haley y la reunión con Strauss lo tenían un tanto irritado, se concentro en sus archivos para olvidarse de sus problemas, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Un golpe en su puerta lo saco de sus archivos, emitió un adelante sin levantar la vista del papel que tenia en frente, sabia que era su jefa y aun no estaba de humor para verla. De reojo vio a dos mujeres entrar a su oficina, por lo que les dijo.- Un momento. Firmo el archivo y miro a las mujeres.

Su mundo se paralizó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tal vez estaba alucinando, ella no podía ser...

Su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando escucho la voz de Strauss. - Agente Hotchner, esta es la Agente Emily Prentiss, el nuevo integrante de su equipo.

Aaron cerró la boca que la tenia ligeramente abierta, había esperado de todo el dia de hoy, menos volver a ver Emily Prentiss, y menos en su oficina presentándose como su nueva agente, en su mente había fantaseado con miles de momentos en el que podría reencontrarse con ella, pero este simplemente lo tomo por sorpresa, no lo podía creer. Se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Strauss había hablado. -Gusto en verte agente Prentiss. Dijo un poco impresionado, sabia que le gustaba todo lo relacionado al FBI, pero no que se había dedicado a ello.

-El gusto es mio Agente Hotchner. Dijo y sonrió. El no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la misma sonrisa por la que se había vuelto loco hace mas de 15 años, y ahora no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo tuviera el mismo efecto en él.

-¿Se conocen? Pregunto Strauss con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, trabaje con el Embajador Prentiss hace tiempo y nos conocimos. Dijo Aaron ocultando la felicidad que le daba la presencia de Emily.

-Bueno eso esta bien, supongo que ya no tengo mas nada que hacer aquí, al menos que tengas alguna pregunta agente Prentiss. Dijo y miro a Emily, cuando ella negó con la cabeza continuo. - Bueno, bienvenida de nuevo agente, nos vemos Agente Hotchner. Y al terminar se fue.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, sabían que ambos estaban recordando lo mismo, sus momentos juntos hace 15 años, el maravilloso mes que compartieron mientras él trabajaba en la seguridad de su madre y ella pasaba unas vacaciones de Yale. Aaron se acercó a ella y la contemplo de mas cerca.

-Estas hermosa Emily, mucho mas de lo que puedo recordar. Dijo Aaron en un susurro.

Ella le tomo la mano dulcemente y le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar. -Gracias Aaron, tu te ves increíble también.

El se sonrojo, rara vez pasaba eso, y ella lo sabía. -No sabia que te habías unido al FBI. Me alegra eso. Dijo sonriendo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, como si todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados no hubiera pasado, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella estaban intactos, listos para florecer como hace 15 años atrás.

-No hemos sabido nada él uno del otro desde que regrese a Yale y tu regresaste al FBI. Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Te he extrañado todo este tiempo Emily. Dijo con tristeza, la amaba, todo este tiempo la había amado, como pudo ser tan tonto y creer que ese gran sentimiento se había ido, que equivocado estaba.

-Oh Aaron, dijo apretó su mano. -Yo también te he extrañado tanto. Tomo su otra mano y cuando acarició sus nudillos y sus dedos sintió su anillo, le soltó la mano rápidamente y le dijo. -¿Te casaste?

En ese momento Hotch, recordó los 15 años que estuvieron separados, se caso, cambio de trabajo, tuvo un hijo, Dios miles de cosas habían cambiado desde que se habían visto por última vez. Recordó que ella le había hecho una pregunta y le respondió. -Si Em, tengo 13 años de casado, con Haley y tenemos un hijo de tres años.

-Oh. Jadeo sorprendida. -Eso es maravilloso Aaron, me alegro tanto por ti. Dijo y sonrió, su sonrisa era genuina, lo sabia, pero la conocía mas que bien y pudo ver que también había un poco de decepción en su rostro. Un golpe en la puerta los sacó de su pequeño mundo.

-Adelante. Dijo Aaron.

JJ asomó medio cuerpo adentro de la habitación y le dio una sonrisa angelical a ambos. -Hotch, tenemos un caso, todos te están esperando en la sala de conferencia.

-Ya vamos en momento JJ, ella es nuestra nueva agente. Dijo señalando a Emily. -La presentaré en un momento. JJ asintió y se marchó, Hotch dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Emily y le dijo. -¿Viniste preparada para viajar en este caso o quieres esperar al próximo?, Strauss me dijo que no comenzabas hasta la semana que viene.

-Vine preparada Aaron. Dijo con orgullo, ella era una Prentiss, y los Prentiss están siempre listos para la acción.

-Entonces vamos para que conozcas al equipo y ver la presentación del caso. Ella asintió y salieron de la oficina.

Hotch pensó en ese corto momento de su oficina a la sala de conferencias, lo rápido que había cambiado su vida, en un momento se sentía frustrado por sus problemas en su matrimonio y sus problemas con Strauss, y ahora todo eso se había esfumado al ver la sonrisa de una dulce mujer que lo había cautivado hace mas de 15 años, sabia que de ahora en adelante su vida se complicaría un poco mas, pero extrañamente nada de eso le importó, había recuperado a Emily, sin importar que clase de relación tuvieran en este momento.

 **A/N: Hola chicos, este fanfic tiene continuación. Dime si te gusto y estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo en los próximos días.**

 **Esta es mi primera historia de varios capítulos y apreciaría mucho si me das tu opinión.  
**

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Cuando se levantó en la mañana pensó en todas las posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir en su nuevo trabajo, pero jamás se imagino que se encontraría a Aaron Hotchner, el hombre del que se había enamorado hace más de 15 años, y mucho menos que sería su jefe, siempre quiso reencontrarse con él, saber que había sido de su vida, pero por cosas del destino eso no había ocurrido, hasta el día de hoy.

Había estado nerviosa por su nuevo trabajo y su equipo, la Jefa Strauss le había comentado que eran un grupo bastante cerrado, que no confiaban en nadie mas que ellos mismos, pero ella no tomo en cuenta su comentario, prefería vivir su propia experiencia con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Por su calurosa bienvenida en la sala de conferencias antes de presentar el caso, pudo decir que era un grupo bastante agradable, nada parecido a lo que había dicho Strauss, era un grupo bastante unido, JJ era una chica muy dulce y bastante amigable, al igual que Penelope pero ella tenia un toque colorido y era extrovertida, el Doctor Reíd le pareció un chico amable e inteligente y sabía que aprendería muchas cosas de él, él agente mayor Rossi le pareció bastante sabio le recordaba mucho a su padre y eso le agradó, luego estaba Derek un moreno bastante atractivo pensó ella en cuanto lo vio, y por ultimo estaba su jefe, a él podría describirlo de mil maneras, pero ninguna de ellas era en un nivel profesional y todas se basaban en su pequeño romance de hace 15 años.

Ella estaba sentada en el avión mientras volaban a Florida para atender el caso de un caníbal que había estado secuestrando y matando mujeres, ya habían discutido sobre el caso y ahora cada uno tomaba un pequeño descanso antes de llegar. Mientras descansaba observaba a su jefe conversar con Rossi, lo había extrañado tanto, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, aunque ahora todo era totalmente diferente, él tenía una familia, estaba casado y con un hijo, estaba muy feliz por eso, el era un gran hombre y se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo, ahora que sabia eso de su vida, solo le quedaba aferrarse a sus recuerdos con el hombre que amaba.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana del avión, y recordó como se habían conocido.

Hace 15 años atrás...

Emily había estado ocupada toda su mañana recogiendo las cosas que ya no usaba de su habitación, por primera vez, su familia se había quedado por mas de un año en una misma ciudad, estaba feliz por eso, aunque ya ella no vivía con su familia porque estaba en la Universidad, pero aun así pasaba sus vacaciones con ellos. Su habitación estaba repleta de libros, regalos, ropa, y otras cosas que ya no usaba, como iba a quedarse allí por alrededor de un mes, quería mantenerla limpia y ocuparla con sus cosas nuevas, los numerosos regalos que le daban sus padres para compensar el tiempo que no pasaban con ella.

Lleno una gran caja con todo lo que no utilizaba e iba a donar, le había tomado toda la mañana y estaba exhausta, no creía que tenia tantas cosas. Cuando terminó decidió bajar la gran caja al sótano para que las empleadas de su madre la llevaran a donación, ella intento cargar la caja pero simplemente no pudo, así que de espaldas a la puerta salió arrastrando la caja. Cuando cruzó la puerta siguió de espalda camino a la escalera sin notar que alguien desconocido venia caminando desde esa dirección, y que obviamente tampoco se había fijado que ella venia arrastrando la caja. Siguieron caminando sin notar que el otro venia en su dirección, por lo que chocaron, ella casi cae dentro de la gran caja que traía cuando su culo se impacto contra las piernas del hombre, pero el rápidamente la atrapó en el aire evitando que cayera, con una mano rodeo su cintura y la sostuvo por unos segundos, aunque no sabia quien era el que sostenía su cuerpo no pudo evitar disfrutar la deliciosa fricción que se dio al rozar su trasero de su virilidad. Recobró la compostura y se levantó, pero su cuerpo seguía pegado al del misterioso hombre ya que el no había soltado su agarre en su cintura, lentamente ella se volteo para mirar a la cara al caballero misterioso que la había salvado de una penosa caída.

Al mirarlo vio la linda sonrisa que tenia el hombre misterioso en su cara, eso le provocó un revoloteo en el estomago, sin saber porqué le coloco las manos en sus hombros y le dijo. -Ehh hola, lo siento no te vi venir. Ella se sonrojo y sonrió, no sabia que decir, las dichosas mariposas en su estomago la estaban matando.

\- No te preocupes, supongo que tu eres la señorita Emily Prentiss ¿no?

-Si, esa soy yo, pero no se quien eres tu. Dijo un tanto confundida, no sabia porque lo sostenía por los hombros y mucho menos porque el no soltaba su agarre en su cadera, le encantaba la situación, si por supuesto, pero no dejaba de ser confusa.

El soltó su agarre de su cadera y le tendió la mano. -Soy el Agente Aaron Hotchner, trabajo para la seguridad de tu madre.

-Ahhh eso es maravilloso Aaron. Le dijo con confianza, tomando su mano para saludar -Te dejo seguir trabajando, tengo que bajar esta caja al sótano. Dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno señorita Prentiss déjeme ayudarla. Le soltó la mano y señalo la caja.

-Dime Emily Aaron, o si no te diré agente Hotchner y no creo que quieras. ¿Qué te pasa Emily? ¿Por qué actúas así? Pensó para si misma, tu no eres así, este hombre te esta descolocando y esto no puede pasar, no lo permitas.

-Tienes razón Emily, no quiero. Dijo, sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Emily vio con Aaron tomo la caja en sus manos, cuando se agacho miro su culo, se veía duro, le provoco clavarle las uñas en un fuerte apretón, río para sus adentros. Mientras bajaban las escaleras miro su espalda, su brazos y ohhh le encantaba lo que había visto, no pudo evitar pensar en como se vería el hombre misterioso sin ninguna pieza de ese traje, seguramente seria malditamente fabuloso, se atragantó con ese pensamiento.

Aaron la miro y le dijo. -Emily, ¿estas bien?

-Oh claro que si Aaron. Dijo, el asintió y ambos siguieron su camino hacia el sótano. Cuando llegaron al sitio Aaron colocó la caja junto con otras que estaban reunidas ahí, se volvió para mirarla.

-Listo Emily, ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras bajar?

-No Aaron. Dijo y se acerco a él. -Gracias. Lo beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo en el sótano, dejando a Aaron sólo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Emily salio de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió una mano apretar levemente su rodilla. -Emily ya estamos próximos a aterrizar. Dijo Aaron y ella asintió. -¿Qué ronda por esa cabeza tuya eh?

-Recordando como nos conocimos Aaron. Dijo y lo miro, él noto el brillo en su mirada.

Él sacudió su cabeza juguetonamente mientras sonreía. -Es un bonito recuerdo Em.

-Lo es. Dijo y suspiró, lo amaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo, eso no había cambiado en 15 años y no cambiaría por el resto de su vida, miro como el se levanto de su lado y se fue a su asiento.

Seria complicado estar muchas horas al dia con el hombre que amaba sin poder tocarlo, besarlo y demostrarle todo lo que tenia para él, pero sorprendentemente eso no le importo, pues el ya era feliz con su esposa y su hijo y eso era mas que suficiente para ella, comprobó en ese momento que es muy cierto el dicho de que el amor es para amar y no para ser amado, pues no hay mejor placer que ver feliz a tu amado, era cierto, lo único que le importaba era que Aaron fuera muy feliz, aunque no fuera con ella.

* * *

Llevaban dos días en el caso y simplemente se volvía cada vez mas estresante, habían secuestrado a una mujer en su propia cara y simplemente no se dieron cuenta, se sentía estúpido, no podía creer que esto le había pasado, se sentía culpable y para colmo su esposa lo había llamado muy temprano ese día para reclamarle su falta en casa y que su hijo estaba un poco enfermo. Se sentía frustrado y agotado, simplemente quería cerrar el caso e irse a su casa y poder descansar, aunque con su esposa furiosa, lo ponía en dudas. Se estaba masajeando la frente como signo de frustración y ella lo vio.

Le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo. -¿Estas bien Aaron?

La miro y vio su preocupación grabada en su rostro -Si Emily, sólo un poco cansado, ¿tu como estas? ¿como llevas tu primer caso?

-Sin duda he estado mejor, esto es simplemente impresionante. Pero estaré bien Aaron, aun conservo mi habilidad Prentiss de mantenerme objetiva y con la frente en alto ante cualquier situación. Dijo y sonrió.

-Lo se, lo veo y lo estas haciendo muy bien Emily, te has integrado perfectamente al equipo, no parece ser tu primer caso con nosotros, eso es bastante bueno.

Emily notó que decía la verdad, veía un brillo en sus ojos que solo hablaba de sinceridad, pero también podía ver que algo le molestaba, lo conocía perfectamente, podía leer hasta su alma y sabia que algo no estaba bien. Sonrió y asintió. -Gracias Aaron, y sabes. Aclaró su garganta, había visto como no le gustaba que su equipo se metiera en su vida, y ahora ella era parte de su equipo, y no con la que mantenía una relación romántica como hace 15 años, pero se preocupaba por él, así que no importaba. -Habrán pasado 15 años Aaron, pero te conozco y misteriosamente sigo sintiendo tu preocupación vibrar en mi cuerpo, como te dije hace tiempo, siento lo que sientes porque soy tu alma gemela. Le dio una sonrisa, le dio leve apretón en su hombro y se marchó.

Aaron sonrió al comentario de Emily, jamas olvidaría cuando ella le dijo eso, como olvidarlo si ese mismo día probó sus suaves labios por primera vez.

Hace 15 años atrás...

Aaron ya tenía una semana y media trabajando para la embajadora, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo su vida había cambiado drásticamente, de lunes a viernes vivía en una casa extraña y ya no tenia novia. Su relación con Haley estaba mal, ella le había pedido un tiempo para pensar las cosas, no sabia el porqué, tal vez fue el hecho de que no se verían tan seguido como siempre y ella no confiaba en lo que podía pasar, aunque realmente estaba agradecido por eso, desde su primer día en la casa se sintió fuertemente atraído por la hija de la embajadora, Emily, como ella misma le había pedido que la llamara, su primer encuentro fue bastante alocado, pero lo disfruto, aunque al recordarlo se sentía como un pervertido, ya que solo recordaba lo esquisto que se sentía su trasero pegado a su miembro. Se golpeo la frente para alejar ese pensamiento. Todas las noches se sentaba con ella en el jardín, donde se encontraba justamente él en este momento, charlaban por unas horas sobre sus vidas y para él eran las mejores horas de su día, aveces cuando despertaba deseaba que cayera la noche solo para ir al jardín y encontrase con ella para hablar de cualquier cosa. Casi siempre era ella la que hablaba y él solo se quedaba callado admirándola, su cabello negro como un cuervo, lacio y hermoso, sus pestañas eran largas como la noche y eso le encantaba, sus ojos eran grandes y color chocolate, para él eran los ojos mas bellos que los suyos habían visto alguna vez, su nariz era pequeña y perfilada simplemente perfecta, sus labios, sus hermosos labios, eran rosados y carnosos, cada vez que los veía, le provoca besarlos y morderlos, solo para verlos mas rosados e hinchados, su piel era blanca, se veía tan suave, quería acariciarla y besar todo su cuerpo se veía tan hermosa, seria un hombre ciego y realmente estúpido si no se sintiera atraído por ella.

Una hermosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. -Aaron, deja de preocuparte tanto, no me dejas dormir.

Cuando la miro estaba parada con los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho, tenia una pijama rosa bebé, que se le pegaba a su cuerpo, se veía tan sexy que quiso tomarla allí mismo en el jardín y hacerla suya. Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no sabia porque se ponía tan lujurioso cuando se trataba de Emily, ni con su novia Haley pensaba de esa manera. -¿Qué quieres decir Emily? No entendí. Dijo con la ceja levantada.

-Se que algo te preocupa Aaron, puedo sentirlo, esa sensación de que algo no esta bien contigo me tiene despierta. He dado mil vueltas en la cama buscando una posición cómoda, he golpeado la almohada para hacerla mas cómoda y aun no consigo dormir , pero es porque mi mente esta ocupada contigo y aquello que te preocupa. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Aaron sonrió, pensó que Emily estaba un poco loca, era imposible que ella sintiera que el estaba preocupado, había escuchado eso alguna vez, pero solo de parejas que llevaban años juntos y se conocían tanto que podían sentir ese tipo de cosas, o una relación madre e hijo, que se crean ese tipo de sensaciones por el tiempo que la madre lleva a su hijo en el vientre, obviamente el no tenia ese tipo de relación con ella, solo la conocía de hace una semana y media y gracias al cielo ella no era su madre. -Sólo pienso en como ha cambiado mi vida, hace una semana y media, tenia novia. Dijo y sacudió la cabeza. -Dormía en mi cama todas las noches, mi trabajo era un poco menos estresante y por así decir, pienso en eso.

Emily se sentó a su lado y le contestó. -Por lo del trabajo puedo hablar con mi madre para que sea menos quisquillosa Aaron, se que ella es estresante, por lo de tu novia bueno, si realmente se aman y están hechos el uno para el otro volverán a estar juntos, y lo de tu casa bueno puedes volver allí cada fin de semana, no creo que sea tan malo vivir aquí.

-No es necesario que hables con tu madre Emily, soy muy capaz de hacer mi trabajo. Dijo y le tomo la mano, lo que hacia difícil su trabajo era que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por la hija de la embajadora y eso simplemente no podía suceder, no era profesional. -Y por lo demás creo que tienes razón.

Ella sonrió y asintió. - Entonces ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte Aaron.

-No, tienes razón nuevamente. Oye Emily, ¿podrías explicarme como es eso de que sentías que yo no estaba bien?. Vio como ella se sonrojaba rápidamente cuando le hacia la pregunta, tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, pero sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno Aaron, no lo se, la verdad es que no podía dormir, como ya te dije, daba vueltas en la cama buscando el sueño y tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco, pero una y otra vez venías tu a mis pensamientos, y era raro pero podía sentir que no estabas bien, que necesitabas algo, me levante a tomar algo de agua y vi la puerta trasera abierta, supe inmediatamente que eras tu, y que estabas sentado en nuestro lugar favorito.

Aaron se quedo extrañado con lo que había sentido mientras Emily hablaba, su pecho se hinchó de emoción al saber que ella pensaba él antes de quedarse dormida, quería sentarla en su regazo y besarla, hacerlo lentamente y saborearla, tenia muchas ganas de hacer eso. Se sintió un poco mal por no dejarla dormir, por andar pensando cosas tontas, eso no era propio de él. -Lo siento Em, no quería preocuparte ni molestarte...

-Callate Aaron, no tienes nada de que disculparte ¿ok?, esto es algo que no podemos controlar y tampoco entender, solo sucedió y estoy bien con eso. Dijo y sonrió.

El asintió, si ella estaba bien con eso él mucho más, era raro si, pero se sentía bien que una mujer tan hermosa se preocupara por él, ahora se preguntaba si ella también se sentía atraída por él, trataría de averiguar eso hoy mismo. -¿Por qué crees que pasa eso Em?

-No me habías dicho Em antes. Dijo con los cachetes colorados.

Por la expresión de su rostro supo que no le molestaba, solo estaba un poco apenada. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, quería mirar su rostro completamente, se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna alumbrando su rostro. -Bueno nunca antes nadie había sentido lo que tu Emily. Dijo sonriendo. -¿Por qué crees que paso?

-No lo se Aaron, debe ser una conexión que tenemos, tal vez por eso nos llevamos tan bien desde que nos conocimos, por eso podemos hablar con confianza entre nosotros como si nos conociéramos de años y realmente solo ha pasado una semana y media, tal vez por esa conexión sabes mas de mi que mi propia madre.

-¿Crees que se trate de una conexión? Dijo un poco incrédulo.

-No lo se, una vez leí que aveces tenemos lazos con personas que no podemos explicar, simplemente están, y es por que en algún momento las almas de esas personas eran una sola y es por eso que se pueden entender fácilmente, unos se enamoran, otros se hacen amigos eternos y así Aaron. Es como las almas gemelas y el amor platónico. Dice y se ríe. -Tal vez yo siento lo que tu sientes porque soy tu alma gemela Aaron.

-Bueno Em, me gusta como se siente eso, me gusta que sientas lo que yo, que nos podamos entender con la mirada, que hablemos como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, y creeme que me encantaría que fueras tu mi alma gemela. Dijo y acarició su rostro.

-¿Crees en eso de las almas gemelas Aaron?

-La verdad no, pero tampoco puedo explicar porque siento lo que siento cuando estoy contigo Emily.

Emily se lamió los labios y le dijo -¿ Qué sientes cuando estas conmigo Aaron?

El suspiró. -Dejame mostrarte ¿si?

Se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos, no sabia que estaba pasando en su mente, tal vez la había leído mal y ella no sentía nada por él, solo le gustaba hablar con él y compartir entre ellos por una conexión amistosa, o no, tal vez si estaba bien, Emily asintió y le respondió. -Muestrame Aaron, por favor. Dijo en un susurro.

Aaron se acercó a Emily lentamente con la mirada fija en sus labios, los tenia ligeramente abiertos, llego a ellos y dejo un beso casto, los dejo presionados por un segundo y la empezó a besar con suma delicadeza, su textura era suave, sus labios carnosos se sentían como el paraíso, pero eso no fue suficiente para él, así que con su lengua le pidió permiso para entrar, la quería saborear, lentamente ella abrió su boca y le introdujo su lengua al mismo ritmo, su sabor era esquisto, sus lenguas bailaban sincronizadas, se sentía tan correcto, tan perfecto que sintió que su propósito en la vida era solo besar esos dulces labios. Su beso les quito la respiración así que se separaron, pero dejaron sus frentes pegadas y tenían sonrisas en sus labios.

-¿Sientes eso Em?- Le dijo cuando coloco la palma de su mano sobre su corazón. -Eso pasa cuando estoy contigo, aceleras mi corazón, alborotas todos mis sentidos, me encanta cuando hablas sin parar, me da tiempo de conocer la magnífica mujer que eres, admirar la belleza de tu rostro y sobre todo la de tu ser, porque eres la persona con el corazón mas hermoso que conozco, se siente tan perfecto estar a tu lado, que aveces creo que es un sueño, pero uno de esos del que no quieres despertar jamás. No se si se trata de conexiones o almas gemelas Em, pero siento una atracción muy fuerte por ti, me gustas de una manera que no puedo explicar, nunca antes me había sentido así, nunca había tenido esta necesidad de abrirme con alguien como la siento contigo, tal vez es verdad y sea esto parte de lo que dices de las almas gemelas ¿No?, tal vez si estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Emily lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. -Aaron eso es tan hermoso, Dios eres magnífico. Dijo y le dio un beso en los labios. -Se lo que dices Aaron, yo siento lo mismo cuando te veo. Tomo su mano y la puso sobre su corazón. -Siente también mi corazón Aaron, esta como loco por ti. Dijo y río.

Se besaron, tal vez todo sucedía muy rápido, pues se conocían desde hace una semana, pero se sentía tan perfecto, que tal vez Emily tenía razón, sus almas ya se conocían varias vidas atrás y en esta donde eran solo Emily y Aaron pudieron unirse y amarse por el resto de la eternidad.

 **A/N: aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, apreciaría tu opinión. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Le dio gracias a Dios cuando el caso termino, Floyd Feylinn había sido capturado por secuestrar, asesinar y comerse la carne de trece mujeres, ya que la numero catorce había sido salvada, solo quería subirse al avión, terminar todo el papeleo, cerrar el caso y olvidarse de el, había visto muchas cosas en este trabajo, pero un caníbal siempre removía todas sus fibras, sin contar sus problemas con Haley y con Strauss. Estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar.

Ya estaban todos listos en el avión, mientras Hotchner trabajaba en los archivos del caso, los demás descansaban, miro a JJ que estaba en un sueño profundo con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Reíd, éste estaba leyendo un libro bastante concentrado, Morgan tenia su audífonos puestos, pero por la expresión de su rostro sabia que estaba mas concentrado en sus pensamientos que en la musica que sonaba para sus oídos, Rossi que estaba sentado enfrente de él contemplaba unas hojas, tal vez unos borradores para su próximo libro, y por ultimo miro a Emily y sonrió, ella estaba sentada al lado de Morgan jugando con sus dedos y mordiéndose el labio, se veía tan dulce, como una pequeña niña de cinco años, le encantaba que aun conservara esos gestos tan inocentes, de los cuales se había enamorado.

-¿Cual es la historia Aaron?- Dijo Rossi sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿De que hablas Dave?- Dijo Aaron arqueando su ceja, sabia que se refería a Emily, sabia que todos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta, ella no le dijo Señor, ni Hotch, siempre Aaron, lo tocaba con un poco de confianza y el lo aceptaba tranquilamente, el también actuaba de la misma manera con ella, la llamaba Emily y de vez en cuando la tocaba, lo que no era propio de él, pero era algo natural que lo hacia sin pensar y sabía que a Emily le pasaba igual. Como ella dijo hace un tiempo atrás, son cosas que suceden que no pueden controlar ni entender pero estaban bien con eso.

-Vamos hombre, ¿crees que no nos damos cuenta? -Dijo Dave mirando a Emily.

-¿Se dan cuenta de qué?- Sabia perfectamente, solo quería saber hasta que punto ellos habían notado lo que pasaba entre Emily y él.

-Diablos Hotchner, ¿te haces el tonto o qué?, es obvio que la conoces desde antes, no dejas que nadie te llame Aaron en el trabajo aparte de mi, ni nadie se te acerca de esa manera, no digo que su trato no sea profesional, solo no es propio de ti, solo a mi me llamas por mi nombre y es porque te conozco de hace unos 18 años y a JJ, porque es su apodo y no te queda de otra, y no te juzgo por tu relación con Prentiss, para nada, me parece bien que con alguien puedas ser Aaron y ser el jefe y agente a la vez, pero no creo que hayas formado una confianza de ese nivel con tan solo unos minutos con ella en tu oficina. ¿ o si?

Dave tenía razón, no tenía ese tipo de confianza con ninguno, o como Emily lo había llamado en su momento, esa "conexión", y era obvio que su equipo se daría cuenta de que tenían un pasado juntos, lo bueno era que no se habían dado cuenta de que había sido amoroso, puesto que su objetividad en el trabajo podía ser puesta en tela de juicio. -Esta bien Dave, la conocí hace 15 años. Empezó Hotch su historia, tratando de mantener su rostro estoico, que no se le escapara ningún indicio que dijera cuan profundamente estaba enamorado de ella. - trabaje para su madre, la Embajadora Elizabeth Prentiss, durante ese tiempo ella estuvo en su casa de vacaciones y nos hicimos amigos, de vez en cuando nos tomábamos un café y charlabamos, hasta que ella volvió a la universidad y yo deje de trabajar para su madre, eso es todo Dave. Dijo él omitiendo su romance, sus besos y sus encuentros fogosos por la noche cuando todos en la mansión Prentiss dormían.

-Mmmmm. Dijo Rossi asintiendo, sabía que Dave se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba una parte a esa historia, pero el nunca le diría que, sabia que Rossi era discreto y que no haría nada para perjudicarlo. -Bueno Aaron, me parece bien, sea lo que sea, creo que te hará bien que ella este en el equipo, o bueno a todos, es una excelente agente y se integró perfectamente al equipo.

-Si, lo note también, sus habilidades para perfilar son impresionantes.

Dave asintió y volvió la vista a sus papeles, tenia cara de haber quedado satisfecho con su conversación y eso lo puso tranquilo, se volvió a sus archivos al igual que Dave, estaba mas tranquilo al ver que su amigo había quedado satisfecho con su conversación, no estaba dispuesto a decir más y Dave lo sabía.

Cuando termino sus archivos se le antojó un café, estaba agotado y sabia que eso lo ayudaría a recomponer fuerzas, siempre lo había hecho y hoy no sería diferente, antes de levantarse echo una mirada mas al equipo, JJ ya se había levantado y estaba conversando con Rossi, Morgan y Reíd estaban hablando también, supuso que Morgan le estaba jugando una broma al joven Doctor, y busco a Emily y no la encontró, paso su vista por todo el avión y nada. Hizo el intento de parase de su asiento, pero se quedo un tanto sorprendido de que Emily estaba parada frente a él ofreciéndole una taza de café, sonrió y tomo la taza, ella se sentó frente a él con una taza de té en sus manos.

-¿Como sabias que... No término de hablar, sonrió y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. -Olvidalo. Tomo un sorbo de su café y estaba como le gustaba, caliente y con una cucharadita de azúcar, no podía creer que aun recordara como le gustaba el café. -Gracias, esta bueno, como me gusta.

-Lo se. Dijo y sonrió. -De nada Aaron.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Emily le dijo a Aaron. -¿Me ibas a preguntar como sabía que querías café?- lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa grande en los labios.

Aaron sonrió y asintió. -Se me olvidaba que tienes tu don de saber cuando necesito las cosas.

Emily soltó una carcajada -Si Aaron, y es raro que después de casi 15 años sin vernos siga siendo igual.

Se miraron en silencio y ambos sabían que estaban recordando un momento similar a este que tuvieron algún tiempo atrás.

Hace 15 años atrás...

Aaron masejeo su ceño, estaba cansado, había pasado todo el dia manejando el papeleo de seguridad de la embajadora, si no fuera parte del protocolo diría que que ella estaba paranoica en cuanto a la seguridad de ella y su familia. Necesitaba un café urgentemente y un pequeño descanso, veía letras y numero por todos lados. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta para ir por el tan deseado café, y tal vez, solo tal vez vería a su hermosa Emily.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con su querida, le provoco agarrarla y besarla con fuerza, pero no podía, debían mantener todo para ellos, no quería causar problemas con la embajadora. Le dio espacio para que ella entrara, se fijo que tenia dos cafés en sus manos, sonrió. Cerro la puerta y ella le ofreció un café. El lo tomo y con la otra mano agarro el otro café y los puso a ambos en una mesa. La abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso suave y delicado en sus labios.

Ella sonrió y le dijo. -Sabia que necesitabas uno de esos.

El asintió y tomo los cafés y le paso uno. Tomo un sorbo y quedo maravillado, es imposible que sepa también como me gusta el café. -Esta delicioso hermosa, gracias, ¿como sabias como me gusta exactamente el café?

-Tengo un don de bruja con respecto a todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué? Dijo Aaron incrédulo.

Ella soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en los labios. -No seas tonto Aaron, le pregunte a la cocinera como tomabas el café, y antes de que preguntes, sabia que querías un café porque has pasado todo el día metido en esos papeles, debes estar cansado y se que el café te pone más enérgico.

Tomo el resto de su café en solo sorbo, puso la taza en la mesa junto a la Emily y la abrazo por la cintura, la beso en la frente y le dijo. -Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabias?

Cerro la distancia entre ellos y poso sus labios en los de ella, la beso con calma, disfrutando de su suavidad y su carnosidad, le encantaban sus labios. Lentamente abrió su boca para besarla mejor, sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua en ella, probo el sabor a café en su lengua mientras la chupaba, sus manos paseaban por su espalda acariciándola y apretándola para que estuviera mas cerca de él.

Se besaron varias veces hasta que el ambiente se puso lujurioso. Aaron dejo su boca descansar y bajo los besos a su mandíbula, paso por su oreja besándola, lamiéndole y mordiéndole toda el área, bajo a su cuello y chupo su pulso, haciendo que Emily gimiera. Mientras la seguía besando con frenesí, metió una mano por debajo de el vestido que Emily llevaba, acaricio sus muslos, su trasero, paso una mano por encima de su intimidad vestida y sintió el calor que salia de allí, quería tocarla, sentir su humedad, pero no quería faltarle el respeto, tal vez ella no estaba lista para dar ese paso con él.

-Aaron. Lo llamo Emily con la lujuria latente en su voz.

-Lo siento cariño. Dijo Aaron apenado, no quería que ella creyese que el se aprovechaba de ella, solo quería sentirla tan mal que aveces no se podía controlar, pero a pesar de eso el la respetaba y tomaría de ella solo que estuviera dispuesta a darle, no la apresuraría en nada.

-No Aaron. Dijo jadeando.

El no entendió. -¿No qué Emily? Dijo y siguió besándola con fervor en su cuello.

-No te disculpes Aaron. Tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos. -Quiero que me toques cariño. Dijo y lo beso, lo beso con pasión, demostrándole cuanto lo quería, cuanto ansiaba de su maravilloso toque. Él le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, quería tocarla y ahora tenia todo su permiso para hacerlo, lentamente deslizo sus manos por sus muslos bajo su vestido, agarro las redondas mejillas de su trasero y las apretó, la pego mas a su cuerpo dejándole sentir su miembro erecto. Su mano derecha se fue corriendo con suavidad por su piel, acarició sus muslos con dulzura y mientras se dirigía a su entrepierna. Puso su mano sobre su intimidad, sintió el calor que emanaba de ella, con un dedo corrió sus bragas y paso su dedo índice entre sus pliegues, estaba húmeda y caliente, ella gimió ante el contacto.

Estaba tan concentrada en el toque de Aaron que no escucho que gritaban su nombre desde algún lugar de la casa. -Emily cariño, puedes venir. Grito de nuevo su padre.

Emily gimió de placer por el dedo que Aaron tenia entre sus pliegues masajeando deliciosamente su clítoris, y a la vez el gemido salió en frustración, tenían que parar, su padre la llamaba y si no aparecía sabia que la buscaría y obviamente no quería que la encontrara en dicha situación. Con tranquilidad se aparto de los besos de Aaron.

-Tengo que ir Aaron, si no voy ya me buscará.

-Lo se cariño. Beso sus labios con dulzura y la dejo ir, cuando ella llego a la puerta la llamo. -¡Emily!

-¿Si?- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando sus miradas estaban fijas en sus ojos, Aaron subió el dedo con el que había tocado la vagina de Emily y lo deslizo entre los labios de su boca, lo chupó, cerro los ojos y se deleito con su sabor. Saco el dedo de su boca y le sonrió. -Eres extremadamente deliciosa cariño.

Emily estaba ruborizada ante el gesto de Aaron, el pensó que ella se veía tan sexy, que le provoco encerrarse con ella por el resto de sus vidas en un cuarto y hacerle el amor hasta morir de cansancio. Ella le rodó los ojos con cariño y sonrió, salió de la habitación en busca de su padre dejando a Aaron solo pero con el mejor sabor en su boca.

* * *

Emily se levanto de su asiento, sacando a Aaron de sus recuerdos. -Esa hubiese sido una magnífica primera vez si mi padre no nos hubiera interrumpido Aaron. Dijo Emily sonriendo y sacando una sonrisa de él. Aaron asintió y ella se fue a su lugar, estaban próximos a aterrizar.

Aaron no podía estar mas contento de su reencuentro con la mujer con la que amaba, ya no seria como antes, pero no se quejaba por lo que tenían ahora, eran amigos, podía verla, reír con ella, conversar, admirar su belleza y revivir sus momentos juntos, por ahora eso seria suficiente para él.

 **A/N: Espero que les agrade el desarrollo de esta historia. Me gusta escribirla, espero que les guste leerla. Kari Toledo gracias por tus comentarios, eres increíble, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Emily se había incorporado al equipo, mejor aun un mes desde que había vuelto a su vida, era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo ese tiempo, ya que después de su pequeño inconveniente con Haley esa mañana, no habían vuelto a estar juntos como pareja y desde hace unos diez días no dormían en la misma habitación, sus discusiones cada vez eran mas frecuentes y sin motivos, ella no podía entender la importancia de su trabajo y lo vital que era dedicarle tantas horas, a pesar de todo él la entendía, sabia que Jack se estaba volviendo mas grande y era mucho más difícil para ella estar tanto tiempo sola en la casa con el niño, pero ella tampoco valoraba todo el esfuerzo que hacia él para que valiera el tiempo que pasaba en casa, siempre la ayudaba con todo en el hogar y se encargaba de Jack, a la hora de dormir quería pasar tiempo con ella como pareja, pero ella simplemente se alejaba alegando un dolor de cabeza o cansancio, él entendió, pero tampoco era bobo, esos eran signos clásicos de una mujer que ya no amaba a su esposo, cosa que también entendió, no era fácil amar a alguien que dedicaba mas tiempo a su trabajo que a su familia, pero ese era él, por lo que decidió abandonar su habitación matrimonial por la de invitados, claro, después de una acalorada discusión donde ella le había gritado que ya no lo amaba porque el era un adicto al trabajo.

Aaron estaba acostado en su nueva cama de la cual no estaba acostumbrado, pensaba en su matrimonio ya fallido, por mas problemas que tuviera con su esposa, no quería contemplar el divorcio como una opción para ellos, no quería separarse de su hijo y la verdad es que tampoco de Haley, a pesar de que ya no la amaba como antes, habían sido pareja desde hace más de 20 años, ella fue la primera chica a la que había besado, su primera novia, la primera con quien había intimado, su esposa y la madre de su hijo, a pesar de todo, ella era alguien especial en su vida y no podía tirar todo por el maldito trabajo. Otra parte de su mente, veía toda su situación con Haley como una oportunidad, una oportunidad de estar con la mujer que si amaba, la dueña de su corazón y de su alma, ella no había sido la primera en muchas cosas como Haley, pero era la única que lo había amado completamente, la que estaba encantada con sus defectos y maravillada con sus virtudes, todo lo que habían vivido había sido único y totalmente verdadero y para él, eso valía mucho más que cualquier primera vez, y ahora podía volver a revivir todo ese amor, pero ya no tenían veinte años, la vida había cambiado para ellos y no podía volver a hacerle daño a Emily, ella merecía ser feliz aunque no fuera con él. Con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza casi le fue imposible quedarse dormido, pero nuevamente el cansancio pudo mas que cualquier problema y el sueño lo venció.

En la mañana Aaron se levantó para ir nuevamente al trabajo, tenia que terminar los archivos del caso en los Ángeles, del dibujante famoso de cómics que sufrió un brote psicótico y mato a una banda callejera, también tenia interminables consultas por teléfono y una maldita reunión con Strauss, sabía lo que ella quería con esa reunión, quería suspenderlo por él no aceptar que ella husmeara en su equipo, si era cierto lo que pensaba, no le importaría, nadie tenia derecho de meterse con su equipo, su familia.

Al llegar al bullpen se dio cuenta de no había llegado nadie, lo que agradeció enormemente, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, de hablar con nadie, solo quería entrar a su oficina y resolver todos sus pendientes, volver a casa y ver a su precioso hijo.

Ya era media mañana y ya había terminado todo lo relacionado con el caso en los Ángeles, ahora atendía las consultas por teléfono, un jefe local en Texas había colmado con su poca paciencia esa mañana, no entendía para que llamaban y pedían consejos para resolver el caso, si no tomaban para nada en cuenta lo que les decían, como si el ya no tuviera problemas, ahora este policía se había puesto a discutir con él por teléfono, estaba estresado. Se estaba masajeando su ceño para aliviar la tensión en su cabeza cuando sonó un golpe en su puerta.

-Adelante. Dijo Hotch con un tono irritado.

Emily entró en la oficina y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, para Aaron eso fue suficiente para que su estado de animo se mejorara un cien por ciento.

-Aaron buenos días, aquí están mis archivos sobre el caso en los Ángeles. Dijo y puso las carpetas sobre su escritorio. El asintió y ella continuo. -¿Necesitas algo más?

El suspiro y asintió. -Solo que no se si sea justo pedirte eso Emily.

-Pide lo que sea Aaron, estoy para lo que necesites, como tu subordinada o amiga si es lo que necesitas. Quería decirle que como mujer también, pero era un hombre casado y eso no estaba nada bien.

-¿Te había dicho antes que tienes una sonrisa hermosa?- pregunto Aaron después de unos minutos en silencio por parte de ambos.

-Si Aaron. Dijo y sonrió mucho mas grande que antes. - Hace quince años me lo decías al menos unas mil veces al día.

El sonrió y dijo. -Bueno, es que es verdad.

-¿ Y me quieres pedir que sonría todo el día? Porqué eso no es tan complicado para mi.

Aaron negó con la cabeza, se levanto de la silla y se paro enfrente de ella. - Quería pedirte un abrazo Em.

Emily tomo a Aaron en sus brazos con delicadeza, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Aaron y masajeo su espalda con sus manos lentamente, las movió en círculos y lo apretaba mas para sí. Él colocó sus brazos en su cintura y la apretaba en su abrazo, rápidamente sintió paz y tranquilidad, un estado que solo ella podía darle, y le agradecía infinitamente por eso.

Emily se alejo un poco de él para mirarlo a directamente a los ojos, pero sin soltarlo, ni dejar de masajear su espalda. -Cuando necesites un abrazo no es necesario que lo pidas Aaron. Tomo su rostro en sus manos y continuo. - Solo abrazame y te daré la paz que necesitas, te lo prometo. Lo abrazo de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

El asintió mientras miraba sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, los ojos que amaba, los que le profesaban el amor que ella tenia para él, observó su hermoso rostro y lo tomo entre sus palmas, miro sus hermosos labios carnosos, que le incitaban a besarlos, tenia tantas ganas que moriría si no lo hacía. Lentamente bajo sus labios a los de ella y espero a que ella se apartara, no lo hizo y siguió, sintió su respiración caliente en su boca cuando sus labios se rozaron, estaba a punto de pegar firmemente sus labios a los de ella cuando un golpe interrumpió su pequeño momento.

Aaron maldijo por lo bajito mientras se separaban, mataría a la persona que entrara por esa puerta. Murmuro un adelante y la persona entró.

-Agente Hotchner, estoy lista para la reunión. Dijo Strauss en un tono fuerte, miro a Emily y la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, al que ella respondió de la misma manera.

-Si eso es todo señor, me gustaría retirarme. Dijo Emily y Aaron asintió. -Que tengan un buen día. Dicho eso salio de la oficina rápidamente, casi besaba a sus jefe y su otra jefe casi los capturaba en el acto.

-Tome asiento por favor. Dijo Aaron serio, ya la odiaba pero ahora quería ahorcarla por interrumpir su beso con Emily, tenia 15 años esperando besarla nuevamente y justamente cuando estaban próximos a hacerlo, la señora ésta viene a interrumpir.

Strauss tomo asiento enfrente de él y dijo. -Imagino que usted sabe el motivo de la reunión ¿o estoy equivocada?

-No se el motivo de la reunión señora, si fuera tan amable de explicarme. Dijo él mirándola con fuego en sus ojos, con esa mirada que solo le daba a los peores asesinos en serie para quebrarlos en un interrogatorio.

Ella asintió y respondió. -Por el comportamiento subversivo de usted y el equipo que dirige agente Hotchner, no tolerare mas que hagan lo que les da la gana, la UAC tiene un protocolo para atender los casos, que ustedes tienen que respetar.

Aaron asintió. - ¿En que momento mi equipo o yo nos hemos saltado el protocolo? ¿o esto no es nada mas un capricho suyo?- En el momento en que lo dijo supo que había pasado la linea con su jefa, pero no le importaba, estaba seguro que era un capricho de ella y nada más, su equipo siempre actuaba bajo las reglas del buró, y si cometían algunos errores, era por actuar humanamente, y por las cosas que veían en este trabajo era totalmente compresible.

Strauss se levanto de su asiento molesta. -No tolerare mas faltas de respeto agente Hotchner, enviare a su equipo a una revisión, si tiene algún problema con eso digame para suspenderlo de una vez por 15 días.

Sabia que caería en la trampa de la muy ... es una mujer Aaron, tu eres un caballero, pensó él. Pero no podía dejar que le hicieran una revisión interna, Penelope aun no se recuperaba psicologicamente del tiro que le habían dado hace unas semanas, Morgan tenia problemas con el caso de Floyd aún, y Reíd también tenia algo que aun no había podido identificar, así que no le importaba sacrificarse por su equipo, 15 días de suspensión eran buenos para un descanso, que tan merecido tenia. Se levanto de su silla y le tendió en la mesa su placa y su arma. -Nos vemos en 15 días señora. Tomo su maletín y se marcho de su oficina dejando a la señora sola en su oficina.

Camino por el bullpen tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, no quería que absolutamente nadie lo siguiera, aunque sabia que eso era imposible, todo su equipo estaba mirando y sintió como Morgan lo siguió. Cuando llego a los ascensores sintió la mano de Morgan en su hombro, se volteo y Morgan hablo. -¿Qué paso hombre? ¿a dónde vas? ¿qué paso con Strauss en tu oficina?

Aaron suspiró, no le gustaba comentar nada que tuviera que ver con él, pero lo mas seguro es que todo el FBI se enterara de lo que paso allí en su oficina, por lo que lo mas sensato es que su equipo se enterara por el mismo. -Estoy suspendido por 15 días Morgan. Cuida del equipo por mi por favor, estas a cargo mientras yo no este.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Morgan sorprendido.

-Strauss tiene algún tiempo queriendo husmear en nuestro equipo, estaba cuestionando todo con respecto a nuestro trabajo y simplemente no se lo permití, se que su problema es conmigo, cree que quiero ser el director del FBI al igual que ella, pero no es así, no pienso retirarme de este equipo, ella simplemente no lo ve.

-¿Qué pasará con la revisión? Sabes que ninguno de nosotros estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

-Lo se Morgan, pero no hará nada mientras yo no este aquí, se como trabaja Strauss, debe tener una carta bajo la manga para usarla en nuestra contra, pero eso sucederá cuando yo vuelva, quedate tranquilo y cuida al equipo por favor.

Morgan asintió y le tendió la mano para despedirse, eso hicieron, Morgan se dirigió al bullpen para contarle a sus amigos lo que había sucedido con Hotch y él se fue a su casa, no sabia que pasaría en esos 15 días de suspensión, pero lo tomaría como un tiempo de descanso para recuperar a su familia.

* * *

Emily no entendía que podía haber puesto a Aaron de esa manera, sabia que tenia problemas con Strauss, el se lo había comentado en una de sus conversaciones matutinas o del avión, pero verlo salir de esa manera de su oficina, la sorprendió, solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que pudo haber pasado si ella no hubiera tocado la puerta. ¿Sera que vio algo? ¿lo boto por besar a su subordinada en la oficina?. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, si hubiese sido algo de eso no la habría dejado marchar de la oficina.

Vio que Morgan venia con el ceño fruncido y expresión de preocupación en su rostro, se preocupo más, aunque sabia que él traía todas las respuestas de lo que había pasado en aquella oficina. Justo cuando Morgan llego contó todo lo que Hotch había dicho y ella estaba impactada, no podía creer que Strauss fuera tan cruel con el equipo, ellos que hacían la peor parte del trabajo de toda la unidad.

Cuando Morgan termino de hablar, la voz de Strauss resonó por todo el bullpen. -Agente Prentiss a mi oficina por favor.

Emily vio como las miradas de todos sus compañeros estaban sobre ella, no sabia mas o menos porqué la bruja Strauss, como le decía Penelope, la estaba llamando. Se encogió de hombros mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros y se levanto de su silla para reunirse con la Jefa Strauss.

Toco la puerta y espero que ella dijera adelante para poder entrar. En cuanto entro a la oficina y vio el rostro de Strauss, había furia e irritación pura en él, le intimidó un poco, no sabia que quería exactamente con ella.

-Tome asiento agente Prentiss. Dijo Strauss en un tono serio.

Emily asintió y se sentó. -¿En que puedo ayudarla señora?

Strauss soltó una sonrisa macabra -Me agradas mucho agente Prentiss, conozco a tus padres desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez unos 20 años, tengo una relación mas estrecha con tu madre. Emily asintió, no le gustaba para nada a donde iba esta conversación, todo lo que tenia que ver con su madre acababa en política y ella simplemente odiaba eso. - Me alegra que hayas crecido en ese ambiente, la política, ya que sabes como funciona y los esfuerzos que aveces hacemos las personas para lograr lo que queremos.

-No entiendo a donde quiere llegar señora. Dijo Emily irritada, no quería saber en que terminaría esta conversación, solo sabia en que no seria nada bueno.

Strauss se levanto de su silla y continuó. -Sabes, cuando te postulaste para entrar en esta unidad, todos pensaban que era mala idea integrarte, pero yo vi algo mucho mas allá de los comentarios, vi tu don de política agente Prentiss, sabia que si te incorporaba podía lograr lo que yo quería y por supuesto ayudarte a ti a conseguir lo que quieres.

Emily no podía creer lo que esta bruja le estaba diciendo, siempre supo que pertenecía a esa unidad, había estudiando tanto para esto y ella le decía que entró aquí por la maldita política, y como era capaz de decirle que tenia un don para eso, si exactamente es era lo que más odiaba en su vida. -¿Qué cree usted que es lo que yo quiero señora?

-Dime algo agente Prentiss, ¿Te gustaría algún día dirigir un equipo de esta unidad? O mejor aún, ¿Te gustaría dirigir el equipo del agente Hotchner?

Emily abrió ligeramente la boca, podía ver las intenciones de Strauss, estaba impactada antes por la suspensión de Aaron, no lo merecía, era un jefe y agente excelente, pero esto, esto era otro nivel, no podía creer la maldad que tenia esta bruja.

-Realmente me gusta la posición donde estoy señora.

-Mira Emily, tu naciste en un mundo donde la política es lo mas importante, por lo que la gente se mueve, entonces seré clara contigo. Yo necesito que tu me pases toda aquella información, digamos, sucia del equipo y te ayudare a que te suban a jefe de equipo y yo seré la directora del FBI, claro después de que eliminemos al agente Hotchner de nuestros caminos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te cuente cosas sobre el equipo para hacer que el agente Hotchner sea despedido y nosotras ascender en nuestros puestos?- Cuando Strauss asintió ella abrió los ojos como platos, había visto esto antes, por Dios su madre había hecho esto miles de veces, pero nunca le había molestado tanto esto como hoy, tal vez era el hecho de que esta vez querían ensuciar la carrera de su amado Aaron.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso señora. Dijo Emily firmemente, no haría nada que perjudicara a Aaron, ni mucho menos a su equipo, no era justo, todos ellos eran buenas personas, no merecía nada de esto.

-Entonces agente Prentiss, preparate porque destruiré tu carrera, me aseguraré de que no puedas trabajar en ningún ente del Estado, y no creo que te guste vivir a costa del los ingresos de tu madre.

Emily asintió. -¿Al menos puedo tomar un tiempo para pensarlo?

-No creo que tengas nada que pensar, es tu carrera o la del agente Hotchner, pero esta bien, puedes tomarte los 15 días de suspensión del agente Hotchner para pensarlo, pero cuando el se reincorpore inmediatamente quiero su respuesta.

-Entendido, si no tiene nada mas que decir me gustaría retirarme señora.

-Adelante agente Prentiss, solo no pierda las oportunidades que le da la vida.

¿Oportunidades que me da la vida? ¿De verdad?. Pensó Emily, como podía decir que era una oportunidad el destruirle la carrera a el hombre que amaba para ascender en la suya, no era capaz de hacerle eso ni a su peor enemigo, era tan cruel, no podía hacerle eso, así que usaría estos 15 días para pensar que haría para no acabar con la carrera de Aaron y la de ella, era una situación difícil pero no haría nada en contra de su jefe.

El día paso sin mas imprevistos, todos estaban furiosos por lo sucedido con Hotch pero no podían hacer nada más. Todos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a sus casas, estaban agotados y lo único que pedían era que no llegaran casos por al menos los quince días que Hotch estaría suspendido.

Emily llegó a su casa, tiro su cartera en algún lado de la sala, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo dos cervezas, se tomo una mientras preparaba su baño con sales aromáticas de vainilla, y la otra mientras estaba en la bañera y pensaba que haría con toda la situación de Strauss, no encontraba nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlos a ambos de las garras de Strauss. Término su baño y se puso su pijama, quería dormir profundamente y olvidarse de su desastroso día, cuando se acostó en la cama sonaron unos golpes en su puerta.

-Maldición. Grito Emily, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. Salio de la cama lentamente y se fue abajo para ver quien era, sea lo que sea, no se salvaría de sus insultos por venir a esta hora y por interrumpir su sueño.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.

-Aaron? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **A/N: Feliz Navidad amigos. Gracias por leer mi historia, la hago como mucho cariño para ustedes.**

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

 **A/N: Un capitulo más antes de que acabe el año. Lica quiero darte las gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios fueron súper geniales, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Les deseo Feliz y Prospero Año Nuevo. Besos.**

-Aaron? ¿Que éstas haciendo aquí?

-Emily lo siento, yo... no se, quería verte, necesitaba verte.

Ella se aparto de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. -Sientate en el sofá, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No, ven sientate aquí conmigo. Emily asintió y camino hacía el sofá, cuando se iba a sentar él tiro de ella para que se sentara en su regazo, ella no se molesto, ni se quito, solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te pasa algo Aaron?

El negó con la cabeza y dijo. -¿Me abrazas por favor?

Emily asintió y lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras él la abrazaba y la apretaba más para si por su cintura. Ella se acomodo en su regazo y quedo con la cabeza descansando en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba y olía la vainilla en su cabello, se quedaron así por minutos, que para ellos fueron horas.

-Extrañaba tanto esto Em, el poder abrazarte, te extrañe todo este tiempo.

-Lo se Aaron, yo te extrañe tanto. Le dio un beso en la frente -¿Dime que paso Aaron?, sabes que puedo sentirlo.

-Hable con Haley sobre nuestro matrimonio, ella quiere divorciarse y yo... Suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu no quieres. Dijo con un poco de dolor en su voz y él lo noto.

-No debí haber venido aquí, esto te hace daño también Em.

-No Aaron, esta bien, a pesar de lo que siento, yo estoy bien, me duele verte así, entiendo si no te quieres divorciar de verdad lo hago. Y era cierto, pero no lo hacia menos amargo y doloroso para ella.

-No quiero separarme de ella Emily, pero no porque la ame, es que no quiero que se vaya y se lleve a mi hijo, lo veo poco por tantos viajes, pero al menos al llegar a casa puedo verlo, acostarlo en su cama y contarle un cuento, si nos separamos, no será igual. Emily acarició sus mejillas y espero a que el continuara, ya que ella no sabía que decir. - Pero por otro lado creo que es lo correcto, ella no me ama y yo no lo amo, discutimos tanto, que a la larga eso le hace daño a Jack y no quiero eso, no lo merece.

-Deberías hablar con ella Aaron, ver que es lo mejor para los tres y tomen una decisión juntos, por su hijo, aprovecha estos quince días de suspensión para ver como esta verdaderamente tu relación con ella y ve si se puede recuperar Aaron, pero sea lo que sea, habla con ella, es lo mejor.

Aaron asintió y ella lo abrazo, la cabeza de Aaron reposaba en su pecho mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas, era tan difícil verlo así, quería besarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero eso solo lo confundiría más, y no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

-Gracias Em, tienes razón, Disculpame por venir así, a hablarte de mi matrimonio, no es justo para ti.

-No me importa Aaron, estoy bien con esto, estoy resignada a ser tu amiga y me agrada que tu me veas de esa manera, puedes venir siempre que necesites, estaré aquí para ti. Sólo quiero verte feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

Aaron los levantó a los dos y le dio un beso en la frente. -Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, me hubiese gustado que todo pasara de una manera diferente y poder darte todo el amor que te mereces Emily, pero bueno, no se puede, así que solo puedo pedir es que haya un hombre mucho mejor que yo que este dispuesto a amarte y hacerte feliz, lo mereces, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Gracias Emily. Le beso la frente nuevamente y se marchó.

Ella se quedo allí parada contemplando la palabras de Aaron, ella no quería uno mejor o peor, solo quería a Aaron Hotchner, él era el único hombre que la había hecho plenamente feliz, durante estos quince años estuvo con varios hombres y ninguno la hizo sentir como él, por eso solo lo amaba más y más. En algún momento volverían a estar juntos, estaba totalmente convencida de que él era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, tal vez solo tenia que esperar un poco más, o esperar otra vida para que sus almas finalmente se convirtieran en una y amarse por toda la eternidad.

Se fue a la cama y no podía dormir, todo lo que tenia en mente era el día de hoy, su casi beso con Aaron, la suspensión de él, su conversación con Strauss y la visita inesperada. De tanto pensar solo llego una pequeña solución a todo su dilema, solo esperaría que pasaran los quince días y hacer estallar la bomba en la oficinas de la UAC.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner iba de camino a su casa analizando cada palabra de su conversación con Emily, lo decía en serio cuando le dijo que ojala todo fuese de una manera diferente, que estuviera sin tanta carga y cicatrices para poder amarla tal y como ella se merecía, pero las cosas no sucedieron así y tampoco se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, a pesar de su situación actual, Haley era una buena mujer y esposa que le había dado el hijo más maravilloso que hubiese podido desear, y nunca se arrepentiría de todo lo que vivió con ella, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas en pensar en un tal vez, o que hubiera sido de su vida si hubiese esperado por Emily, si su maravilloso hijo lo fuese tenido con ella.

Se sentía malagradecido con la vida por pensar así, Dios le había concedido una buena esposa y un buen hijo, y él solo podía pensar en como hubiera sido su vida con Emily, pero eso era algo que estaba mas allá de él, la amaba tanto que no podía evitar soñar con un felices para siempre con su hermosa dama. Lastimosamente el mundo real no estaba acorde con sus sueños, pero eso no significaba que fuera malo, por lo que decidió rescatar a su pequeña familia del abismo donde estaba, y poder ser feliz con la mujer que no amaba, pero que le había dado dado todo lo que un hombre podía pedir, un hermoso hogar y un maravilloso hijo.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con Haley sentada en el mueble con una taza de té en las manos. -¿Haley, qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Esperandote Aaron, te fuiste después de nuestra conversación sobre... Ya sabes y me preocupe por ti.

-Esta bien, estoy bien. Sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Ya veo, ¿Que hiciste?

-Estaba viendo a un amigo, ya sabes charlar un poco con alguien. Haley asintió. -¿Quieres seguir hablando sobre nosotros?

-No lo se Aaron, no quiero pelear mas contigo, estoy agotada de eso.

-No peleemos, solo conversar. ¿ok?

-¿De qué quieres hablar Aaron?

Él pensó durante un rato antes de hablar, tenia que explicarse absolutamente bien para que ella entendiera su parte en todo este asunto del "divorcio". - Haley, se que no estamos en el mejor momento, que discutimos tanto por cosas que aveces no tienen sentido, primero quiero pedirte disculpas por no ser el esposo que esperas que sea, que no te dedique el tiempo que tu y Jack merecen, pero quiero que sepas que no hay nada mas importante para mi que ustedes dos. Y Emily pensó -se que crees que el trabajo esta por encima de ustedes, pero no es así, ustedes son lo mas importante, pero este trabajo es lo que hago y es lo que soy, y eso no lo puedo cambiar, es necesario que alguien haga este trabajo, en este momento soy yo, mas adelante serán otros y así, y no te puedo seguir pidiendo que entiendas eso, que me entiendas a mi, porque se que tampoco es justo para ti, necesitas a alguien que este contigo cuando lo necesites, pero por favor, no quiero que por nuestras diferencias me tenga que separar de Jack, con los viajes en el trabajo es bastante complicado verlo y me siento mal por eso todos los días, pero si nos divorciamos lo veré menos y no es justo Haley, no quiero dejar de acostarlo en las noches, leerle cuentos, poder abrazarlo cuando llego de ver cosas terribles, que me llene con su hermosa sonrisa, es mi hijo Haley y necesito tanto de él como tu.

-Aaron te entiendo, Dios lo hago, pero no significa que no me sienta mal cuando no estas aquí, necesito a mi esposo en casa, no viajando por el país con complejo de súperhéroe, llegue a un punto de que ya no te extrañe cuando estaba sola en la cama, me acostumbre a estar sola Aaron, me acostumbre a que no estarías cuando necesitaba que sostuvieras en tus brazos, ya no siento lo mismo Aaron, y disculpame tu a mi por eso, por no amarte como debía, por no entenderte, como prometí el día de nuestra boda, simplemente esto pudo mas que yo Aaron. No se que hacer, no que decirte.

Aaron tomo a Haley en sus brazos cuando esta rompió en llanto mientras hablaban, era tan difícil esta situación, no quería dejar a su familia, pero tampoco podía abandonar su trabajo por uno de oficina, ese no era él, pero algo debía hacer, no podía dejar que su familia se separara de esta manera.

-Haley, se que esto es complicado y que no mejorara de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos podemos usar estos días que estaré en casa y ver en que realmente hemos fallado como pareja, podemos intentar algo más, tratemos de recuperar esto, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y por nuestro hijo, si descubrimos que ya no hay nada que hacer por nosotros nos divorciamos, pero si todavía queda algo por el que luchar, no nos detengamos sí, por nuestro hijo, el lo merece.

Haley asintió, ahora que tenia una oportunidad de recuperar a su familia no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, seria difícil para ambos recuperar su relación, ya no contaban con el amor que los había unido al principio, pero ahora tenían a Jack y todo lo harían por él, para que el crecía con sus padres unidos, en un hogar estable, sin amor entre ellos seria difícil, pero aun les quedaba la confianza y el respeto y con eso para el era suficiente.

* * *

Ya habían pasado los quince días de la suspensión de Aaron, mientras se preparaba para ir a trabajar hizo un recuento de lo que había ocurrido con su relación con Haley, habían llevado bien su hogar juntos, se había sentido bien estar en su casa con su esposa e hijo, aunque en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Emily y tampoco paso desapercibido las extrañas llamadas que Haley recibió, no habían tenido casi discusiones y con respecto a Jack todo fue maravilloso, siguieron durmiendo en habitaciones separadas, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, él no quería dormir con ella mientras tenia a Emily en mente y él no sabia porque ella no quería dormir con él, sospechaba que era por la misma razón, tenía a un hombre que no era él en su mente, se sorprendió de que esta idea no generara ningún tipo de celos o molestias en él, mas bien se alegro un poco en que Haley estuviera pensando en abrirse nuevamente al amor, si era así, eso cambiaría totalmente las cosas, pero no le daría vueltas al asunto porque ella se había comprometido a intentar con él recuperar su matrimonio. Como todo había estado ocurriendo como él esperaba, solo podía pedir que ahora cuando se reintegre al trabajo no cambien las cosas o vuelvan a ponerse igual que antes, porque realmente no quería separase de su familia o mas bien de su pequeño hijo, estaba sacrificando todo, o al menos su felicidad con la mujer que amaba, ya que todavía no había sacrificado su trabajo por la decisión que había tomado con Haley, pero ahora que las cosas habían salido bien en estos quince días, era una opción viable si las cosas se ponían difíciles, ya la jefa Strauss le había ofrecido un puesto de Jefe en otra unidad con un horario de ocho a cinco y mínimo un viaje o dos al mes, por lo que había decido que si haría falta que el aceptara ese nuevo trabajo para recuperar completamente a su familia, sin duda alguna lo haría.

-¿Vas volver a ese trabajo Aaron?- Pregunto Haley, sacando a Hotch de sus pensamientos.

-Si Haley. Respondió y suspiro, sabía donde acabaría esto.

-Pensé que estos quince días que estuvimos los tres, sin la UAC metida en nuestras vidas te habían hecho feliz Aaron, pero me equivoque.

-Me hicieron feliz Haley, lo prometo, pero este es mi trabajo, ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces antes.

-¿Y si eres feliz por qué simplemente no lo dejas atrás? Es un maldito trabajo Aaron, nada más, pero nosotros somos tu familia, lo que debería ser mas importante para ti, te necesito aquí si quieres que esto funcione.

-Lo se Haley, creeme que lo se. Veré lo que puedo hacer ¿Ok?

-Gracias Aaron.

-Nos vemos luego Haley. Le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y se marchó.

En el camino a la oficina Aaron tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida, dejaría la UAC y se dedicaría a un trabajo de ocho a cinco, todo por su hijo, él valía cualquier esfuerzo, así se tratara de dejar el trabajo por el que había luchado siempre y dejar a la mujer que amaba y amaría siempre. Su día de hoy no seria fácil, hablaría con Strauss para que remitiera a la otra unidad y luego lo mas difícil, hablaría con su equipo, y por supuesto Emily. Suspiró. - desearía no tener que hacer esto. Pensó.

Al llegar a la unidad nadie de su equipo había llegado, aprovecharía para hablar con la bruja de Strauss sin interrupciones, lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya no le vería mas la cara.

Como si ella supiera lo que iba a hacer se apareció en su oficina. -Agente Hotchner, tenemos que hablar.

-Pase adelante señora.

-Espero que estos quince días de suspensión le hayan hecho ver la falta que cometió en la unidad, mas específicamente a mi persona.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre otra cosa señora. Sobre la oferta que hizo en la Unidad de Delitos Financieros del FBI.

-Todavía esta en pie, si eso es lo que deseas. Dijo Strauss con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me gustaría... no continuo porque una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-Buenos días señor. Dijo Emily. - Señora. miro a Strauss. -Señor estoy aquí para dimitir de mi puesto en el FBI, me iré a trabajar nuevamente en el extranjero señor.

Espera ¿qué? ¿dijo extranjero? No podía perder a la mujer que amaba nuevamente. Miro a Strauss que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabia porque le sorprendía tanto la decisión de Emily, dirigió su mirada a Emily que miraba a Strauss, sus ojos tenían fuego, estaba molesta, leyó a ambas mujeres, no entendía que había pasado entre ellas pero sabia que la decisión de Emily tenia que ver con la bruja que tenia enfrente.

-Prentiss, espera no puedes irte así...

-No lo intentes Hotch, la decisión ya esta tomada, ya lo converse con el equipo trataron de detenerme pero ya tome mi decisión, espero que tengas un buen día y disculpen la interrupción. Dijo Emily sin abandonar su mirada de Strauss, lo que convenció mas a Aaron de que había algo entre ellas que tenia que averiguar antes de que explotara todo este desastre.

-Bueno agente Hotchner sera una pena para mi tener que buscar dos agentes para esta unidad, pero bueno, así es la vida de un jefe. Dijo Strauss y se marcho.

Hotch quería decirle que no se iría de la unidad hasta que resolviera todo el lío con Emily, pero el hecho de que ella dijera que se iba a el extranjero, le quito todo el sentido del habla, estaba descolocado totalmente y no había podido defenderse de las artimañas de Strauss. Paso un largo tiempo para Hotch volviera en si de nuevo, se levanto de su silla para ir en busca de Emily, no la podía dejar ir de esa manera, no de nuevo. Tomo su maletín y salio disparado de su oficina, paso por todo el bullpen corriendo, escucho la voz de Morgan llamarlo repetidas veces, pero simplemente no tenia tiempo para hablar con él.

-Hotch, hombre detente. Dijo Morgan cuando alcanzo a Hotch en los ascensores.

-Estoy apurado Morgan. Dijo Hotch irritado.

-¿Es cierto que te vas de la UAC? Dijo Morgan melancólico.

-Si Morgan. Respondió Hotch en un susurro. -Necesito hacerlo.

-¿Hombre de que hablas? ¿Sabias que Emily también se va? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo tuyo también?

-No Morgan, no tiene nada que ver, necesito irme, cuida del equipo por favor.

Hotch se subió en el ascensor y dejo a Morgan allí con mil y un preguntas, que nadie más que él podía responder, pero él tenia una misión, hablar con Emily y saber que diablos estaba pasando con ella. Llego al estacionamiento y se dirigió a la casa de Emily, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al llegar al apartamento de Emily, la llamo varias veces y nadie respondió, le dejo varios mensajes en la contestadora y nada que aparecía, no sabia a donde podía ir, pero sabia quien podía ayudarle a encontrarla, solo una persona podía encontrar todo aquello que quería permanecer oculto, esa persona era Penelope Garcia.

Al llegar nuevamente a las oficinas de la UAC, se dirigió exactamente a la de su analista informática, sin tocar la puerta entro rápidamente asustando a las personas que estaban dentro de la oficina.

-Ohh señor, Dios me asusto señor, digame que no se va señor, que es mentira de la bruja, la reina del hielo...

-Garcia por favor para. Le gritó Hotch a ella, necesitaba que dejara de divagar para que pudiera buscar a Emily. -Kevin, necesitó que salgas de la oficina, Garcia y yo vamos a tratar algo confidencial.

\- Si señor, dis...disculpe señor. Respondió Kevin nervioso ante el tono de Hotch.

-Garcia necesito que ubiques a Emily, fui a su apartamento y no esta, necesito hablar con ella. Mando Hotch cuando Kevin salio de la oficina.

-Si señor. Respondió Garcia con velocidad, la misma con la que tecleaba en su computadora en busca de la información que le habían pedido. -¿Señor es verdad que se marcha?

-Si Garcia necesitó hacer esto. Pero primero necesito hablar con Emily, ¿la encontraste?

-No señor, no puedo localizarla por su teléfono, ni por el GPS de su carro, pero sigo intentando.

-Necesito que la encuentres Garcia, es urgente, si quieres que ella vuelva, encuentra a Emily por favor.

-Señor no la encuentro. Dijo Garcia a punto de sollozar.

-Maldición. Dijo Hotch, sabía que era difícil, ella sabía como cubrir sus huellas.

-Señor ella antes de irse me dijo que necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, que se sentía exhausta y confundida, no se si sirva de algo, pero fue lo último que me dijo antes de marcharse.

Las palabras de Garcia detonaron unos cuantos recuerdos de él y Emily hace unos años atrás, sabia que esas eran las palabras de Emily, las había utilizado con él cuando su madre la quería obligarla a tener una relación amorosa con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, para fortalecer su carrera diplomática, Emily dijo exactamente eso. "Necesito pensar muchas cosas, estoy exhausta y confundida Aaron", solo había un lugar en toda DC al que Emily encontraría toda la tranquilidad para pensar, como había sido tan tonto de no acordarse de eso, si justamente allí, habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

-Gracias Penelope. Dijo y le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza

Penelope sonrió de oreja a oreja y respondió. -De nada señor. Tome. Le dijo tendiéndole los archivos del caso que el equipo acababa de tomar.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Hotch volviendo a su modo estoico de nuevo.

-Son los archivos del caso señor.

-Garcia yo..

-Solo agarrelo señor, por si los necesita. Dijo sonriendo.

Aaron tomo los archivos y salio corriendo de la oficina de Garcia en busca de la mujer que amaba, si Emily estaba ahí, la traería a ella y a él de vuelta al equipo del que nunca debieron haber salido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Aaron manejo rápidamente hacía las afueras de la cuidad en busca de Emily, el lugar de pensar como ella lo llamaba, era un pequeño Jardín abandonado que misteriosamente se mantenía muy bonito, según Emily un anciano y su hijo venían cada cierto tiempo y lo acomodaban puesto que la esposa del señor y madre del chico le gustaba ir al jardín a pensar, tal como lo hacía Emily en su momento. Llego al lugar y no diviso a Emily por ningún lado, el lugar se mantenía igual de bonito, como si esos quince años no hubiesen pasado, aspiro el olor de las flores y entro al jardín.

Mientras caminaba venían a su mente recuerdos de él y Emily, las tardes de los sábados que pasaban sentados aquí, a veces hablaban, otras solo se besaban y la única que vez que la hizo suya en éste lugar. Un pequeño sollozo lo saco de sus pensamientos, buscó de donde provenía el sonido, y al final en un banco viejo, estaba Emily con las mejillas rojas y los ojos aguados mirando a la nada, corrió a donde ella se encontraba, había visto las peores cosas del mundo, pero ver a su hermosa Emily llorar sin consuelo, para él, eso era lo peor, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo, acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares, quería darle calor y consuelo, jamas la había visto romperse de tal manera.

Cuando sus sollozos se calmaron un poco levanto su rostro con su dedo índice, miro sus ojos y los tenia tristes, quería aliviar todo el dolor que habían en ellos, asi que tomó su rostro entre sus palmas sin dejar de mirar sus orbes negros, y le dio un beso en sus labios, simple y casto, pero suficiente para que parte del brillo que tanto amaba ver en sus ojos volviera.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso que te molesta?- Le dijo Aaron sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Emily negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios. -Solo quiero que sepas que nunca haré nada para perjudicarte Aaron, te quiero tanto que no me importa perderlo todo para que tu estés bien, no dejes la UAC el equipo te necesita, y ese es el trabajo por el que has luchado desde siempre y no es justo que por culpa de Strauss lo pierdas.

-No quiero volver Em, no quiero si tu no estas en el equipo.

-No puedo Aaron.

-Si puedes Em, ven conmigo por favor.

Emily suspiró y negó con la cabeza. -Strauss me pidió que le contara cosas sobre el equipo y sobre ti, para que te despidieran y ella pudiera ser la Directora del FBI y me haría jefa del equipo, por eso renuncie Aaron, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo hacerte eso.

-Por eso Strauss se sorprendió tanto cuando renunciaste. Dijo Aaron y Emily asintió. -Eso es lo mas lindo que han hecho por mi Emily, pero necesito que vengas conmigo. El equipo nos esta esperando en Miami.

-No puedo Aaron, tampoco quiero molestar en tu decisión sobre volver con Haley, se que te esta costando porque estoy yo aquí, no quiero que pierdas a tu familia.

-Tu no tienes nada que ver con eso Em, mi matrimonio estaba perdido antes de que regresarás y me cuesta recuperarlo porque ya no amo Haley y ella no me ama a mi. No puedo volver al equipo sin ti. Cariño por favor- le acaricio las mejillas y beso sus labios nuevamente.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres eso?

-Nunca he estado mas seguro de algo Em- le beso los labios con mas insistencia.

-Todo por ti Aaron - dijo y lo beso, sin inocencia y sin pudor, paso su lengua por su labio inferior queriendo entrar, Aaron le concedió el paso y se degustó con su sabor a menta y café, lentamente sus lenguas se enredaron y bailaron juntas, con sincronía, la danza del amor. Quince años sin unir sus labios en un beso abrasador, pero no habían perdido el ritmo, se amaban y podían sentirlo en su beso. Emily se separo de Aaron mordiéndole su labio inferior mientras él sonreía. -Extrañaba tanto esto Aaron- le dijo después de soltar su labio.

-Yo también cariño, te amo tanto Emily.

-Lo se, lo sentí, yo te amo con la misma intensidad- le respondió Emily y acaricio su rostro. Aaron la beso de nuevo, mientras la abrazaba y la apretaba mas en su regazo, no la dejaría ir mas nunca, la amaba. Su beso fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Hotch, él se separo de ella y lo saco de su bolsillo.

-Hotchner- contesto sin mirar quien era.

-Hotch hombre te necesitamos aquí, busca a Prentiss y vengan, al diablo Strauss ella solo esta arruinando la investigación.

-Tranquilo Morgan, ya vamos para allá- dijo mirando a Emily.

-¿Estas con Prentiss? ¿Va a volver al equipo?

-Nunca hemos salido de el Morgan- dijo y le colgó. Se levanto del banco junto con Emily, la abrazo y le dio besos por sus labios y mejillas. -Tengo que ir a buscar mi bolso de viaje a casa, ¿nos vemos en la UAC? - le dijo y siguió besándola.

-No deberíamos de seguir besándonos Aaron, por mucho que no quiera parar debemos volver a nuestras realidades, estas casado y yo no quiero quedar como tu amante- Le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. -Nos vemos en la UAC, vamos que nos esperan en Miami.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero quería hacerlo desde hace tanto- Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste, él la tomo de la mano y se retiraron del precioso jardín, le dieron una última mirada y se marcharon a sus casas a buscar sus bolsos de viaje, sus amigos los esperaban.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Aaron vio a su hijo jugando en la sala, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo beso en frente. -Te amo hijo, eres lo más importante para mi no lo olvides nunca por favor.

-Te amo papi- le respondió el niño.

-Supongo que le dices eso porqué te vas de viaje- Haley le dijo.

-Se lo digo porque es la verdad y quiero que lo sepa.

-¿Por qué mejor no se lo demuestras?

-Lo hago, en el poco tiempo que paso con él se lo demuestro Haley, y lo sabes.

-¿Te vas a un viaje cierto?- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Haley no hagas esto más complicado, es mi trabajo, trate de dejarlo, pero el equipo me necesita.

-Yo te necesito Aaron- dijo Haley al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo se, y estoy contigo, pero este es mi trabajo.

-Si te vas Aaron, olvidate de un nosotros- grito Haley y se marcho de la sala de estar.

Aaron sacudió su cabeza varias veces tratando de alejar las lágrimas, no quería que esto acabara y mucho menos así, pero su equipo lo necesitaba, Emily lo necesitaba, así que tenía que ir. Este era su trabajo, su forma de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, para que su hijo disfrutara de un mundo un poco más seguro, y sobre todas las cosas, su hijo seguiría siendo suyo y nunca dejaría de amarlo, por lo que no se sentía mal con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Dejo a su hijo nuevamente en el piso y camino a su habitación para buscar su bolso de viaje, los recuerdos de su familia en ese hogar le inundaban la mente, sabia que dentro de poco todo su mundo se caería en pedazos. Tomo su bolso, se despidió de su hijo y salio a la UAC, donde su amada Emily lo esperaba.

* * *

-No sabia que arreglar tu bolso de viaje te tomaba tanto tiempo Aaron- le dijo Emily cuando llego a la UAC.

-Lo siento Emily, discutí con Haley antes de salir.

-Siento eso, ¿esta todo bien? - le dijo Emily mientras abordaban el avión.

-Lo está- dijo y le sonrió.

Se sentaron en sus puestos, uno al lado del otro, Emily miraba a la ventana mientras esperaban que a el avión despegara. Tomo la mano de Aaron para llamar su atención. -Se que no lo está, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti Aaron.

-Lo se- le acaricio la mejilla con sus nudillos. - Gracias por eso y por todo lo que haces por mi.

-Ahora que lo dices, gracias por ir a buscarme en el jardín, necesitaba tanto eso.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Aaron un tanto confundido.

-Tu, yo y ese jardín, amaba ir a ese lugar Aaron sobretodo contigo, cuando llegue ahí me sentí peor porque no estabas, me hizo muy feliz el que llegaras de la nada, solo por mi.

-Me alegra saber que te hice feliz de una u otra manera Em.

-¿Como sabias que estaba allí? Tome mis medidas para que nadie me encontrara.

-Lo se, le pedí a Garcia que te encontrara y no dio contigo, pero me dijo que necesitabas pensar que estabas exhausta y confundida, mi mente se acordó rápidamente del jardín, por el día en que peleaste con tu madre y luego fuimos allí, ¿Lo recuerdas? - le pregunto con brillo en los ojos.

Emily sonrió y tenía mismo brillo que Aaron en los ojos.- por su puesto que lo recuerdo, y no por eso Aaron, ese día me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, me hiciste tuya en ese maravilloso jardín.

-Tu también me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo Em, recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer y han pasado quince Años- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano. Emily asintió sonriendo aun, su vista se dirigió a la ventana, supuso que ella estaría recordando lo que para él fue el mejor día de su vida.

15 años atrás...

Como toda las mañanas de sábado Aaron se estaba preparando para irse a su casa a disfrutar de sus dos días de descanso, estaba feliz, en la tarde llevaría a Emily a una cita y luego se quedarían en su apartamento como lo habían hecho el fin de semana pasado. Unos gritos en la mansión Prentiss lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, escucho los gritos de la embajadora y de Emily pero no podía entender nada de lo que se decían. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas para bajar y esperar a Emily en el jardín, como lo hacían todas las mañanas.

En el jardín podía entender lo que Emily y su madre que seguían discutiendo, escucho como Emily le dijo que se marchaba y regresaba mañana en la noche, que no la molestara con sus llamadas. Corrió desde el jardín a la entrada de la mansión para alcanzar a Emily, quería saber que había pasado, no quería que estuviera triste, estaba preocupado por ella.

-Espera Em- Dijo y la agarro por tu brazo. -¿Cariño que pasa?

-Aaron necesito irme, nos vemos para el almuerzo como quedamos.

-No quiero que te vayas así Em, ¿Dime que te pasa?, solo quiero ayudarte.

-Necesito pensar muchas cosas, estoy exhausta y confundida Aaron.

-Al menos dejame estar contigo ¿si?, no haré ni diré nada si eso quieres, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien y luego seguir con nuestros planes, por favor.

-Esta bien Aaron, vamos a tu carro rápido, y yo manejo.

Aaron asintió y se fueron rápido como Emily dijo, no querían que nadie los viera salir juntos en el mismo carro. Emily puso se marcha y los dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, no le había dicho a donde iban a Aaron, pero el estaba tranquilo porque al menos ella había aceptado estar con él.

-Puedes hablarme Aaron, estoy molesta con mi madre no contigo.

-No sabia si querías hacerlo pequeña, pero me puedes decir a donde vamos.

-No te voy a decir, ya llegamos.

-Pues no se donde estamos Em.

Emily se carcajeó ante la cara de confusión de Aaron.- No importa bebé, vamos para que lo veas. El asintió, se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Emily. -Gracias bebé- Le dio un beso en los labios al salir.

Se adentraron en el lugar, un hermoso jardín, con varios tipos de flores hermosas y coloridas, tenia un pequeño sendero en el medio de las flores, un banco viejo al final y un espacio de pura grama detrás del banco.

-Me gusta sentarme a mirar las flores, pero traje una sabana así que vamos a colocarla en la grama y nos acostamos, aprovechamos de que el sol no esta fuerte ¿te parece?

-Es perfecto- dijo Aaron y Emily tendió la sabana en la grama, se acostaron abrazados, la cabeza de Emily descansaba en el pecho de Aaron y el la abrazaba por su cintura. -¿Por qué peleabas con tu madre Em?

Resoplo varias veces antes hablar. -Ella quiere que yo tenga una cita con el Senador Johnson, es un viejo pervertido, gordo y calvo, y yo no quiero Aaron, como puede siquiera pedirme tal cosa, soy su hija Aaron, su única hija y me vende como una prostituta por cosas de política, me da tanto asco, y lo peor es que cuando le digo que no, se molesta y me dice que no pienso en ella, en lo que eso puede ayudar en su carrera política, no se como puede hacerme esto.

-Tranquila cariño- la calmó Aaron mientras ella rompía en llanto. - Si no quieres ir, no vas a ir a ningún lado, no permitiré que tu madre te obligue a salir con él, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

Emily monto medio cuerpo encima del de Aaron para poder besarlo. -Gracias bebé, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, no llores más por favor- Tomo su rostro entre sus palmas y la beso.

Emily le sonrió coqueta y le dio un beso casto en los labios. -No me importa que el senador sea gordo, feo, viejo, lo que sea, no quiero ir porque solo me interesa tener citas con mi hermoso novio, al que amo tanto- le dijo y besos sus labios, su mandíbula y parte de su cuello.

Aaron la monto a horcajadas sobre él, tomo su rostro por su mandíbula y lo puso muy cerca del suyo. -Y tu novio que también te ama, no quiere que tengas citas con nadie mas que no sea él, es muy celoso porque tiene la novia mas hermosa del mundo.

Emily se río del comentario de Aaron y luego unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso lento y apasionado, pego sus pechos y su manos envolvieron su cuello para profundizar el beso, mientras Aaron acariciaba sus muslos desnudos por el vestido que llevaba. Dejo de besar los labios de su novio y trazo un camino de besos que empezó por su mandíbula, luego sus mejillas, su oreja, se detuvo allí y le mordisqueo el lóbulo.

Aaron los volteo para quedar él arriba de ella. -Estas muy traviesa señorita Prentiss- le dijo y le pego su erección del muslo. Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar, metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa para acariciar su suave pecho, él rompió la unión de sus labios y beso su nariz. -Eres hermosa Emily, te amo- beso su mejilla, su mandíbula y su cuello, chupo y mordisqueo el área de su pulso, haciendo que Emily gimiera. -Me encanta tu cuello- dijo y lo beso -Tu pecho- acaricio el área con su nariz, quito los dos primero botones delanteros de su vestido y le dejo un beso entre sus senos. -Toda tu me encantas cariño- beso sus labios con firmeza, lamió su labio pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca, ella se lo concedió y el barrio todos los rincones de su boca caliente, ella se unió a él en el beso y sus lenguas bailaban sin cesar al ritmo del amor, el deseo y la pasión.

Los besos de Aaron continuaron por el cuello de su amante, su pecho, quito el resto de los botones y beso sus pechos por encima del sujetador blanco de encaje, su abdomen y su ombligo, hizo el camino de vuelta con besos hasta que llego a sus labios, le dio un beso casto. -Te amo Aaron- le dijo Emily quien tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de su novio.

-Debemos parar cariño, después sera mas difícil- dijo acariciando su mejilla, aun no habían estado juntos, y el no quería hacerlo allí en su primera vez, quería que tuvieran una cita, darle hermosas flores, decorar la habitación con rosas y velas, quería hacerla sentir especial.

-No quiero parar Aaron, te necesito bebé- lo beso suavemente en los labios y luego en su mejilla.

-Quiero hacerlo especial para ti Em.

-Aquí es especial Aaron, amo este lugar, ya hay miles de flores, es lindo y el sol alumbrara nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Estas segura de quieres que sea aquí cariño?, podemos esperar y hacerlo mas bonito para ti, lo mereces mi hermosa.

-Estoy segura bebé, me encanta aquí es lindo para mi.

Aaron asintió y le volvió a besar sus labios rosados e hinchados, acariciaba sus muslos subiéndole el vestido por encima de su cadera, posó sus labios en su cuello, bajo a su pecho, rodó su sujetador y beso su pezón, lo rodeo con su lengua y chupo con suavidad, Emily no paraba de gemir, sus manos sujetaban su cabello y lo mantenían fijo en su pecho. Aaron le dio el mismo cuidado al otro pecho y bajo sus besos por su estomago, lamió su ombligo y siguió un camino de besos por su vientre, tomo la pretina de sus bragas y las fue bajando por sus piernas acompañando el movimiento con besos por sus muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas, puso el material a un lado y subió de nuevo con besos hasta encontrarse con su sexo. -Eres hermosa cariño- le dijo y le dio un beso en los labios de su vagina, paso su lengua entre los labios y jugueteo con su clítoris. -También eres deliciosa Em.

-No juegues mas bebé, te necesito- Aaron dejo un beso en su sexo y se puso nuevamente a la altura de ella, beso sus labios mientras se desabrochaba los jeans, los bajo junto con su bóxer. Emily acuno su miembro en sus manos mientras lo dirigía a su entrada.

-¿Estas segura Em? Podemos parar si lo necesitas- Emily asintió sonriendo incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, así que Aaron entró en ella con un solo golpe, suave pero seguro. -¿Estas bien?, si quieres que pare solo dime cariño, no quiero lastimarte.

-Esto es perfecto Aaron, solo dame unos segundos, tenía tiempo que no tenia sexo-

-Esta bien preciosa, pero no tendremos sexo, haremos el amor- le dijo y la beso en los labios, Emily movió sus caderas y Aaron salio de ella con delicadeza y entro de la misma forma, marco un ritmo lento, se tomo su tiempo de adorar sus pechos, decirle hermosas palabras al oído, mientras Emily gemía y acariciaba su espalda bajo su camisa.

Antes de llegar a sus orgasmos se adoraron el uno al otro, con besos, caricias y palabras de amor, se sintieron como si sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar juntos, encajaron de tal manera que jamas olvidarían la maravillosa mañana en que sus cuerpos sudados bailaron juntos la danza del amor.

* * *

La cabeza de Emily descansaba en el hombro de Aaron mientras él jugaba con las puntas de su cabello oscuro. -Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida Emily. No te equivocaste en decir que seria especial hacerlo en el jardín, jamas olvidare ese día.

Emily lo miro y sonrió. -Lo se bebé- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me encanta cuando me llamas bebé, ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

Emily negó con la cabeza. - Pensé que lo que te encantaba era que usara vestidos para salirte con la tuya y entrar en mi en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieras.

Aaron río escandalosamente- También me encanta eso, así que por favor no te atrevas a usar uno en la UAC, te juro que no podre controlarme, ya me pones totalmente loco cuando usas esas faldas.

-No me des ideas Aaron, o vas a tener que estrenar tu hermosa oficina conmigo.

Le sonrió coqueto. -No seria mala idea señorita Prentiss, tampoco sera la primera vez que lo hacemos en un escritorio.

Emily sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabia que su relación amistosa había pasado a otro nivel, le había dicho que la amaba y ella sentía lo mismo por él, tendría que tomar cada una de sus fuerzas para no pasar de allí, como le dijo él seguía casado y ella no seria su amante, seria un insulto para todo el amor que se tenían resumirlo a unas tardes a escondidas para hacer el amor.

 **A/N: Aquí esta otro capitulo más de esta maravillosa historia, espero que les guste el resultado. Por favor dime que piensas.**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Llegaron a Miami en la noche, el equipo no sabia nada de su llegada excepto Morgan que se mantuvo en contacto con Hotch durante el vuelo, querían mantenerlo así para evitar mas problemas con Strauss, al llegar al departamento de policías de Miami, JJ y Reíd sonrieron como niños que acaban de recibir su regalo de navidad, Rossi se sorprendió pero tenia una leve sospecha de que eso sucedería, Strauss abrió y cerro la boca varias veces en estado de shock pero a la final no dijo nada, todos estaban mirándose en silencio hasta que Hotch lo rompió.

-Señora podemos hablar un momento en privado por favor- ella asintió y se fueron a una sala solos- hemos venido a ayudar, no queremos generar ningún problema aquí.

-Ustedes dos ya no pertenecen a la UAC, no creo que sea una buena idea-le contesto seriamente Strauss.

-Aun pertenecemos a esta unidad, todavía no nos han transferido a otra parte y creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda, y no me refiero a usted, si no a los dos niños secuestrados que le quedan 14 horas para ser rescatados antes de que el INSUB los asesine y tome otros dos niños. Si me permite voy a regresar con el equipo, tenemos mucho que hacer- al terminar de hablar se retiro, lo único que quería era decirle que no quería problemas, no le interesaba nada de lo que ella tuviera que decir, los demás problemas los resolverían en la UAC.

Todo el equipo se dispuso a trabajar para encontrar a dos hermanos que habían sido secuestrados hace 10 horas, el INSUB tomaba a hermanos gemelos de 8 a 10 años y morenos, este era el tercer grupo de niños que había tomado, por lo que cuatro niños habían muerto y el equipo no permitiría perder a estos dos, trabajarían con todo lo que tenían para salvar a esos dos pequeños.

* * *

Mediante entrevistas a sospechosos, a los padres de la víctimas y enésimas llamadas a Garcia para pedir o corroborar información, se encontraron con Christopher Collins, un hombre de 32 años que había sido maltratado junto a su hermano gemelo por su abuela Isabelle Collins, su madre los había dejado con ella porque era adicta a las drogas y no podía cuidarlos, su abuela los maltrataba por ser hijos del pecado, su hermano murió cuando tenia nueve años y él paso a los servicios sociales, nunca se recupero del abuso infantil que sufrió y termino pasando de víctima a maltratador, el detonador para cometer los crímenes fue la muerte de su madre con una sobredosis dos semanas antes del primer secuestro.

Los casos con niños eran siempre los mas difíciles, ver a esos pequeños inocentes morir por las maldades e injusticias que cometen los adultos, en este caso el equipo se sentía un poco mejor por haber rescatado a esos dos pequeños y llevarlos nuevamente a su hogar, con bastante terapias algún día podrían superarlo y seguir adelante con sus vidas, eso les dio consuelo para terminar con su trabajo y marchar a casa.

Tomaron el vuelo en la tarde después de ayudar a los policías locales a cerrar el caso, en el avión todos dormían menos Emily y Hotch, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Emily tenia su cabeza recostada del hombro de Aaron y el jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.-¿Cómo lo llevas?- le preguntó Emily.

-Bien supongo, me perturbo un poco la historia de Collins y lo sucedido con esos niños pero estaré bien. ¿Y tu?

-Bien, solo creo que todo fue injusto, esos niños no tenían la culpa de lo sucedido con Collins pero él tampoco tenia culpa de que su madre consumiera drogas y que su abuela transgiversara las palabras de la biblia.

-Lo se- le respondió y beso la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Me he encariñado con todo el equipo, me siento parte de el y no quiero dejarlo- dice Emily levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ninguno de los dos dejara este equipo, Strauss ya entendió que no quiero el puesto de Director y que el equipo funciona mejor cuando trabajamos todos juntos, creo que ella ya olvido las transferencias que pedimos y nosotros olvidaremos lo que te dijo. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?

-Si Aaron, muy de acuerdo.

-Entonces descansa Em, yo resolveré todo lo que venga- ella asintió y recostó su cabeza del hombro de Aaron.

Se sintió un poco mejor al conversar con Emily, no pudo evitar compararla un momento con Haley, y creer que su relación hubiese sido mucho mejor si con ella pudiese hablar de su trabajo como lo hacia con Emily, poder mostrarle lo mucho que le afectaban las cosas con las que lidiaba en su trabajo, sin duda alguna creyó que si se hubiese casado con Emily su matrimonio hubiese sido mucho mejor. Le dolía pensar de esa manera, Haley era una buena mujer y se merecía lo mejor del mundo, necesitaba un hombre a su lado que le diera toda la atención que pedía y que él por su trabajo no podía darle, tal vez Haley tenia razón y lo mejor era el divorcio.

Retener a Haley por su hijo era una decisión egoísta de su parte, ella era una mujer joven y hermosa, cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella, podría darle lo que el no podía y ella haría feliz a ese hombre, tanto o más como lo hizo a él en su momento. Tampoco veía justo el hecho de querer estar con ella y tener a Emily metida en su mente las 24 horas del día, en cualquier momento podían olvidarse de todo y entregarse al amor que sienten el uno por el otro, es decir, serle infiel a Haley y ella no merecía eso, menos si le estaba dando una oportunidad cuando sabían que ya no se amaban. Estaba decido, ya había tomado una decisión, hablaría con Haley sobre todo esto y luego con Emily porque la amaba y no había nada que los mantuviera separados.

Llegaron a DC en la noche, y rápidamente cada uno se dirigió a sus hogares felices porque al día siguiente no tendrían que trabajar, Aaron siempre se quedaba un poco más para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien, pero esta noche no tenia tiempo para eso, esta noche no pensaría en nada relacionado con el trabajo, quería hablar con Haley sobre su relación, era lo único que su cerebro podía procesar. Manejo a casa lo mas rápido que las leyes le permitieron y al llegar encontró la casa vacía, no había nadie y los roperos estaban vacíos, al final de todo Haley había dicho la verdad, se marcharía si el volvía al trabajo.

Si en este momento le preguntasen como se sentía, él por primera vez en su vida se quedaría mudo, no tenia la respuesta para esa pregunta, quería divorciarse de Haley, si, eso lo había decido ya, pero no quería que fuese de esta forma, que ella se marchara en su ausencia y sin poder conversar sobre esto, esta era su casa y ella tenia que volver, era la casa donde su hijo estaba creciendo y no tenia porque abandonar eso, en tal caso tendría que marcharse él. Quería llamar a Haley y hablar con ella sobre su situación, pero no debían hacerlo por teléfono, mañana en la mañana la llamaría e iría a verla para hablar sobre esto. Entro a su habitación y abrió la gaveta donde guardaba su arma y su placa, allí encontró una hoja con su nombre, sabia perfectamente de quien era letra, Haley le había dejado una carta. Tomo el papel y procedió a leerlo.

 _Querido Aaron._

 _No se cuanto tiempo te tomara abrir esta carta desde que la escribí, pero solo quiero decirte que he decido marcharme con nuestro hijo, no puedo intentar junto a ti mantener nuestro matrimonio porque los motivos que me hicieron dejar de amarte van a seguir estando ahí. Creeme que todo este tiempo he entendido la importancia de que alguien realice un trabajo como el tuyo, realmente lo entiendo, pero yo también necesitaba a mi esposo en casa y tu no estabas aquí, no te reprocho nada de eso, porque se que el poco tiempo libre que tenias lo dedicabas completamente a mi y a nuestro pequeño Jack y porque estoy orgullosa de ti por todo lo que haces en el trabajo, pero nada de eso hace que tu falta en casa haya sido menos dolorosa._

 _Quiero que sepas que en mucho tiempo me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo, me diste lo mejor de mi vida, el hijo mas maravilloso que puede existir, te doy gracias por eso y por todos los momentos en estos 25 años de amistad, confianza, pero sobretodo amor, que me diste, porque se que ningún otro hombre me amara con la misma intensidad con la que me amaste tu. Pensando en todos nuestros momentos, los buenos y los malos, tome esta decisión, en honor a todos ellos decidí ponerle un final no tan feliz pero si bonito, ninguno de los dos mantuvimos el amor por el otro que teníamos al momento de casarnos, por lo que es mejor dejarlo así, no debemos forzar las barreras que nos ha puesto el destino, por nuestros recuerdos y por lo mas hermoso que tenemos en común, nuestro hijo. A Jack podrás verlo cada vez que estés libre, es tan hijo tuyo como mio, y se que lo amas mas que nada en la vida. Quiero que seas el hombre mas feliz del mundo porque lo mereces, ojala encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y entienda verdaderamente tu trabajo._

 _Con todo el amor, Haley._

Aaron releyó la carta varias veces y seco las lágrimas que salían sin permiso de sus ojos, las palabras de Haley eran hermosas y sinceras, tenia toda la razón, era mejor darle un final bonito a todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no debían forzar las barreras, todo en la vida tiene un final y este era el de su amor. Pensó en cada palabra de la carta y sus palabras finales solo le hacían pensar en Emily, ella lo hacia inmensamente feliz y entendía su trabajo, no tenia que encontrar a nadie, ella ya estaba aquí, solo tenia que hablar con ella y poder recomenzar su amor.

Aaron sabia que tenia muchas cosas por hacer, su vida estaba dando cambios grandes y necesitaba empezar a resolverlos, tomo su teléfono y marco a Garcia, empezaría por lo más fácil y le pediría ayuda a su brillante informática. Tomo su teléfono y le marco.

-Digame señor que no llama por un caso- contesto Garcia.

-No, pero si necesito que me ayudes con algo, y disculpa la hora.

-Lo que necesite jefe, digame en que puedo ayudarlo.

-Necesito que elimines del sistema las transferencias que solicitamos Emily y yo por favor.

-¿Cuales transferencias señor?- contesta Garcia en tono jocoso.

Hotch sonríe.-¿Ya las eliminaste?

-Desde que abordaron el avión a Miami señor, sabía que ustedes no podrían dejar al equipo.

-Gracias Penelope, no se que haríamos sin ti.

-Lo mismo que haríamos sin usted o Emily señor, todos somos una familia y si falta uno no funcionamos.

-Tienes razón, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches jefe.

Colgó y respiro profundo, estaba lista la primera cosa de las miles que tenía que resolver.

 **A/N: Hola amigos, es un capitulo corto, lo se y me disculpo por eso. Me esta fallando un poco la inspiración, tratare de mejorar para el próximo capitulo que estará bueno ya que Hotch hablará con Emily. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

-Haley buenos días- dijo Hotch al teléfono.

-Buenos días Aaron, debo suponer que acabas de llegar a la casa- le contesta.

-Llegue anoche tarde y no quise molestarte, pero necesitamos hablar por favor.

-No hay nada que hablar Aaron, te deje una carta y te dije todo lo que necesitaba decir.

-Lo se, la leí anoche mismo y estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?

-De Jack y otras cosas, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono.

-Estoy con Jessica, pero realmente no quiero hablar de nada aún tendremos tiempo para eso.

-Esta bien, lamento molestarte, pero cuando vuelvas la casa estará disponible para ti y para Jack, buscare a donde ir hoy mismo, quiero que te quedes con ella, por favor.

-Esta bien aprecio eso, te avisaré cuando este preparada para hablar contigo.

-Dale un beso a Jack, que tengas un buen día.

-Igual para ti Aaron- le dijo y colgó.

Aaron paso las manos por su rostro, no pudo dormir absolutamente nada, su mente estuvo ocupada con una linda morena que planeaba visitar hoy, no quería perder mas tiempo con ella, quince años separados habían sido suficientes, un día mas seria un terrible castigo, solo podía esperar que Emily lo aceptara o su corazón se rompería en un millón de pedazos.

Su situación con Haley era la que menos le preocupaba, su divorcio sera rápido ya que esta acordado por ambas partes, le dejara la casa y ella le permitirá ver a su hijo cuando desee, confíaba en la palabra de Haley, así que nada de eso le preocupaba realmente, en poco tiempo sería un hombre divorciado, totalmente libre para amar a su Emily. No sabia como afectaría esto su relación con su hijo y Haley, como iban abordar su futura relación con el equipo, como lo tomaría cada uno de ellos, y peor aun como lo tomaría Strauss, pero no iba a dejar que uno de ellos dejara su trabajo y mucho menos abandonaría su relación, lucharía con uñas y dientes para mantener todo en su lugar y tenia la seguridad de que Emily haría lo mismo.

-Emily- sonrió -Mi hermosa Emily estará conmigo por fin, después de quince años sin verla, pensando que seria de ella, si se había casado, si había tenido hijos o estaba viajando por tu el mundo como siempre soñó, pero ahora estoy a minutos de estar con ella nuevamente y hacerla feliz hasta el ultimo día de mi vida- le dijo Aaron sonriente a la nada.

Salio de su ensimismamiento y se dispuso a tomar una ducha y desayunar, paso el día libre trabajando en sus archivos hasta que llego la hora de ver a Emily.

En el camino no pudo evitar pensar en ella y todo lo que le diría, imagino todos los escenarios posibles de lo que podría suceder después de esta noche, jugaría todas sus cartas para que Emily lo aceptara, la amaba tanto que no podía esperar mas para estar con ella. Al llegar a su edificio corrió por las escaleras, no quería perder tiempo tomando el ascensor, al llegar toco su puerta y al minuto una Emily Prentiss en pijama le abrió.

-Hola Aaron, ¿paso algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo Em- le dijo nervioso.

Emily asintió - Pasa adelante- se quito de la puerta y lo dejo pasar -¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-No, ven sientate conmigo por favor- Emily camino dudosa por su sala, la última vez que vino y le pidió que se sentara con el las cosas no salieron muy bien, de hecho le había roto un poco el corazón.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Dijo cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Emily- suspiro y tomo su mano -No se como decir todo lo que tengo que decirte, pero empezaré con mis sentimientos por ti, te amo, te he amado por mas de quince años y si te soy sincero no creo que eso cambien nunca, te amare siempre. Anoche cuando llegue Haley no estaba en casa, se fue con Jack y me dejo una carta diciéndome que nos divorciaríamos, y lo haremos, pero no vine a decirte solo eso, quiero estar contigo Em, te amo y necesito poder besarte, abrazarte y hacerte mía como lo hacíamos en el pasado, pero esta vez quiero que sea para siempre, esta vez no iras a la universidad, no estará Haley, no habrá temor a que tu madre nos descubra, solo estaremos tu y yo amándonos, juntos enfrentaremos lo que venga, no se que mas decirte, solo sé que te amo y por mi vida necesito estar contigo, la pregunta es ¿Emily Prentiss quieres estar con este hombre que ha amado por quince años y te amara por siempre?

Las lágrimas caían sin control por el rostro de Emily, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces pero nada salía, tomo respiraciones profundas y luego le susurro -No se que decirte Aaron.

-Te amo Emily y quiero estar contigo.

-Se que me amas Aaron, jamas dudaré de tus sentimientos por mi, yo también te amo, te amo tanto que no me importo esperarte quince años y no me importa esperarte quince mas, realmente te amo con todo mi ser, pero no es eso lo que me deja muda Aaron, eres tu, es todo esto y las condiciones en que nos encontramos hoy.

-No te entiendo Emily- tomó su rostro en sus manos -Nos amamos, eso es lo único que importa.

-Te equivocas Aaron- quito las manos de su rostro -Nos hemos amado por quince años y no hemos estado juntos, hay muchas cosas que influyen en una relación Aaron y aveces el amor no lo es todo.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó con un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que si, todo este tiempo he deseado que volvieras a mi vida y me pidieras volver contigo, y eso no ha cambiado Aaron, pero no quiero hacerlo así.

-¿Así como Emily?- una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Aaron.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le preguntó en susurro.

-Porque te amo.

-No Aaron, estas aquí porque Haley te pidió el divorcio, porque ella no quiere estar contigo, estas aquí conmigo porque no puedes estar allá con ella.

-Siempre he querido estar a tu lado.

-Hace poco me dijiste que recuperarías tu matrimonio Aaron, que no querías dejar a Haley, ¿qué paso con eso? ¿cambiaste de opinión? - las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No podía recuperar algo que estaba perdido Emily, me di cuenta y Haley también por eso nos vamos a separar.

-Pero esperaste que ella tomara la decisión.

-Emily nada de esto tiene sentido, me divorciare de Haley y quiero estar contigo, quien tomo la decisión no importa realmente.

-Si importa Aaron, todo importa- se paro del mueble y se puso enfrente de él -Y si ella vuelve porque tomo la decisión equivocada, ¿qué me dirás? Emily lo siento mucho pero Haley quiere intentarlo de nuevo y como esa era mi idea original volveré con ella.

-Eso no pasará Emily, ahora que estoy dispuesto a luchar por nosotros nada ni nadie nos va a separar, lo prometo.

-¿De verdad Aaron? ¿No pelearías por una oportunidad más para darle una familia a tu hijo? ¿No querrás tener una oportunidad más para acostarlo cada vez que llegues del trabajo? Porqué te conozco mejor que nadie y se que eres capaz de sacrificarte para que tu hijo bien, incluso así tengas que dejarme nuevamente.

-Emily mi hijo tiene una familia, así no viva con ellos seguiré siendo su padre y nada cambiara eso, mi matrimonio con Haley acabo yo no quiero estar con ella y ella no quiere estar conmigo, eso no cambiará. Te juro que te amo y lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

-No puedo Aaron- gritó.

-Emily...-

-No Aaron, no puedo, te amo y quiero estar contigo, pero no así, no de esta manera, hace unas semanas me dijiste que no dejarías a Haley, anoche ella se fue y hoy quieres estar conmigo, todo tan rápido, tan fácil, no creo que sea la mejor manera de volver a estar juntos.

-Em...-

-Espera Aaron, te amo, te amare siempre, eres el único hombre que me ha hecho plenamente feliz, he esperado mucho tiempo para volver a estar contigo y por una decisión apresurada no quiero que lo nuestro acabe, te esperare el tiempo que necesites, unos días, unos meses, años, y cuando estés listo para seguir amándome te diré cuanto te amo y que quiero pasar contigo hasta el último día de mi existencia, pero ese día no es hoy.

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso? Desde que que te vi he estado listo para amarte.

-Ni siquiera has asimilado realmente que te vas a divorciar, no sabes que pasara con tu vida, como afectará este cambio a tu vida, y quieres sumarle el hecho de empezar una nueva relación, sumar mas problemas a los que te vienen Aaron, el equipo, Strauss, la directiva del FBI, si tenemos que cambiar de trabajo. No estas listo para afrontar todo eso Aaron.

-Contigo a mi lado se que puedo hacer todo eso y nada me separará de ti Em- limpio las lágrimas que se colaron en su rostro.

-Y estaré contigo en cada paso, ayudándote, te amo y ahora que te encontré jamas te abandonaré, pero para iniciar una relación tenemos que esperar - se acerco a él y le limpio las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

-Te amo Emily-

-Yo también te amo- tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios -Pronto estaremos juntos bebé, pero primero tenemos que organizar nuestras vidas, para estar juntos para siempre tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, ya no tenemos veinte años, ahora nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, antes no nos importaba nada, pero hoy es diferente, tienes un maravilloso hijo, tenemos un trabajo complicado, un maravilloso equipo que puede salir perjudicado, no podemos tomar esto a la ligera.

-Lucharé para estar contigo hermosa- beso sus labios.

-Lo sé bebé- le dio un abrazo fuerte -Ahora tienes que irte y volver a mi cuando estés listo- Aaron asintió sin soltarse de su abrazo.

Se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la puerta -Te amo Emily Prentiss.

-Te amo bebé, te amo y te esperaré- cerro la puerta y millones de emociones se cruzaron.

Las lágrimas en su rostro caían como chorros, no podía creer que había rechazado al hombre que amaba, lo único que había deseado siempre era volver a estar con él, y hoy se había dado el lujo de decirle que no, solo podía esperar haber tomado la mejor decisión, pero no podía exponerse mas de lo que ya estaba y dejar que le rompieran en el corazón.

Creía en cada palabra que Aaron le había dicho, estaba segura que lucharía por ella y pronto estarían juntos, y ella como le había prometido esperaría por él el tiempo que fuese necesario. Se amaban y el amor lo puede todo. Se recostó de la puerta, porque sus piernas no tenían fuerzas, todos los sentimientos salieron a flote y la devastaron, sin saber ella que Aaron estaba del otro lado de la puerta sintiendo lo mismo.

 **A/N: Lo admito me encanta el drama, espero que hayas disfrutado leerlo, como disfrute escribirlo.**

 **XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Un mes, un maldito mes había pasado desde su conversación con Emily, no sabia como hacerle entender a la mujer que quería estar con ella, que Haley solo era la madre de su hijo, ella no volvería con él y él tampoco quería que eso sucediera, su cuerpo y su alma solo pedían a una sola mujer, Emily Prentiss.

Jaló los cabellos de su cabeza en frustración, era un pecado amarse tanto y no estar juntos, no era justo, se amaban con toda el alma y estaban separados, levantó su cabeza y la miro a través de la ventana, sonriente como siempre, seguramente estaba haciéndole una broma ácida a cualquiera de los chicos, así era ella, una mujer dulce y cariñosa pero tenia el humor negro, era una mezcla rara, pero para él era la mejor mujer del mundo.

* * *

A pesar de que estaba riendo con los chicos se sentía triste por dentro, aún le costaba creer que había rechazado al único hombre que había amado, aunque las razones eran válidas, no se sentía justo, lo amaba y él a ella, solo podía esperar a que Aaron Hotchner hiciera lo necesario para estar juntos nuevamente.

Siguió trabajando en sus archivos concentrada, paso la hora de la salida y ella siguió ahí, vio como Spencer se fue diciendo que tenia una reunión con un colega y luego Morgan a una cita, sonrió por ellos que tenían cosas que hacer al salir, ella solo tenia la opción de llegar a su casa y recordar cada uno de los momentos con Aaron, los buenos la hacían sonreír y los malos llorar. Unos pasos apresurados la sacaron de los archivos, vio una hermosa rubia con un bebé cargado entrando al bullpen, inmediatamente la reconoció como Haley Hotchner.

-Hola- saludo Haley tímida -¿Trabajas con Aaron? ¿Sabes si él esta aquí aún?

-Hola- le dio una sonrisa sincera -Si, esta en su oficina- tomó la mano del niño y pensó que era tan hermoso como su padre, aunque era rubio.

-Gracias- en ese momento Hotch abrió su puerta y ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo.

-Haley- le dijo Hotch una vez llego al escritorio de Emily, tomó al niño que se lanzó en sus brazos y ambas mujeres sonrieron a la escena -¿sucedió algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No Aaron, la verdad es que Jack moría por verte y como es fin de semana pensé en traértelo, darte una sorpresa- él niño asintió efusivamente haciendo sonreír a los adultos.

-Esta bien, ¿sus cosas donde están?-

-Aquí- le dio un bolso de capitán América -Me voy ya Aaron, Jessica me esta esperando para cuidar a papá, por fin tendrá una cita- sonrió y luego beso la frente de su hijo en despedida.

-Adiós Aaron- acarició su brazo sonriéndole y una chispa de celos corrió por el cuerpo de Emily -Adiós- le dijo a la morena la cual respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tu bebé es hermoso Aaron- le dijo Emily una vez que Haley se fue.

-¿Escuchaste eso hijo? La señorita Emily dijo que eras hermoso- le hizo cosquillas al niño -¿Como le dices a Emily?

-Gracias, señorita Emily- musitó con su voz angelical.

-De nada bebé- se levantó y jugo con su melena rubia -supongo que ya te vas, yo haré lo mismo- dijo mientras seguía jugando con Jack.

-Si espera, ¿Jack te gustaría comer pizza?- él niño sonrió y asintió con rapidez -¿te gustaría que la señorita Emily nos acompañara?- dijo mirando a la mujer.

Jack lo pensó unos segundos antes de decir -Si papá, que la señorita Emily nos acompañe- él niño abrió sus brazos y se tiró sobre Emily para que lo tomara.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros Em?- dijo contento, jamás creyó ver a Emily y a su hijo juntos y felices.

-No creo que me pueda negar Aaron- le dijo mirando a Jack en sus brazos.

-Dejame buscar mi maletín- quiso tomar al niño pero éste negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que la señorita Emily me lleve- escondió su cara en el cuello de ella y Hotch rodó sus ojos.

-Ve Hotch, yo lo tengo- él hombre corrió a su oficina y recogió todos los archivos que necesitaría, lo guardó todo en el maletín y salio corriendo a la donde estaban sus dos amores.

-Listo- se fueron hacia los ascensores y unos minutos llegaron al estacionamiento -¿Quieres venir conmigo o me sigues en tu auto?- preguntó Aaron.

-Casualmente no traje mi auto hoy Aaron, podemos ir juntos- le dio una sonrisa encantadora -Si Jack esta bien con eso por supuesto- miró al niño en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que la señorita Emily venga con nosotros en el auto?-

-Si papi- respondió Jack, se montaron en el auto y Hotch los llevo a la pizzeria favorita de Jack, entraron, escogieron una mesa cerca del parque de niños y pidieron la pizza.

-Gracias por venir Emily- le sonrió y ella se sonrojó -Esto es muy importante para mi- acarició suavemente su mano.

-Gracias por invitarme, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de conocer a tu hijo- lo abrazó ya que aún lo tenia en sus brazos -Es hermoso, se parece mucho a ti pero rubio-

-¿Me estas diciendo hermoso?- bromeó Hotch.

Emily se carcajeó -Eres un hombre muy guapo- siguió riendo -si, te estoy diciendo hermoso-

-Papi hermoso- repitió Jack y todos rieron.

-No le enseñes esas cosas a mi hijo- reprendió juguetonamente a Emily.

-Lo siento Aaron- sonrió.

La pizza llegó y comieron tranquilamente, seguían conversando y se reían de las ocurrencias de Jack, Aaron estaba feliz de poder ver a sus dos personas favoritas compartiendo con él, sin duda este era uno de sus mejores días junto a Emily y sobretodo un motivo más para luchar por ella.

A Emily le gusto compartir con los hombres Hotchner, poder ver Aaron en su faceta paternal fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, sabia que podía pasar el resto de su vida viendo a el amor de su vida interactuar con el pequeño Hotchner y jamás se cansaría de eso, el niño había robado su corazón tal cual como lo había hecho su padre quince años atrás.

Después de reposar un poco Aaron dejó que Jack jugase con una niña en el parque, los dos se quedaron sentados vigilando a Jack. -¿Qué piensas? - preguntó Hotch de repente.

-En Jack, es un niño increíble, es inteligente, hábil y muy hermoso, todo un Hotchner-

-Gracias, aunque todo se lo debe a su madre-

-No te quites crédito Aaron, se ve que eres un padre increíble, a pesar de tu trabajo dedicas el mayor tiempo posible a tu hijo, y haces que ese tiempo sea de calidad- Hotch bufó y Emily sonrió -Digo la verdad Aaron- tomó su mano -Yo se que es tener malos padres, que sean ausentes y sin duda tu no eres uno de ellos-

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero no creo que sea suficiente-

-Para Jack lo es, miralo esta feliz contigo,haces que el tiempo con su padre sea el mejor-

-Gracias Emily- acomodó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y miró sus ojos, no quería irse por ese punto pero su corazón lo pedía -Sé que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para que creas en mi de nuevo, estoy trabajando en ello, y también sé que no debería aprovecharme de que estés aquí por Jack, pero quiero decirte que te amo, te amaré siempre Em-

-También estoy aquí por ti Aaron, estoy esperando por ti, para que vengas a buscarme, también te amo y te amaré siempre-

-Emily...- la voz de Jack lo interrumpió.

-Papi estoy cansado- jaló su camisa para llamar más su atención.

-Vamos a descansar cariño- lo tomó en sus brazos y los tres salieron de la pizzería, subieron al auto de Hotch como una familia, o al menos así se sintieron ambos en su pequeño momento.

-Papi, ¿cuando vas a dormir en casa de nuevo?- preguntó Jack de la nada.

-Jack, ya hemos hablado de eso, papi y mami no están llevándose muy bien, por eso tengo otra casa y tu tienes dos habitaciones y el doble de juguetes-

-¿La señorita Emily duerme en la nueva casa?-

-No hijo, ella tiene si casa-

-¿Y no va a quedarse esta noche como yo?- Emily sonrió por la facilidad con que Jack formulaba las preguntas.

-No creo, pero puedes preguntarle si quiere-

-¿Señorita Emily va a quedarse en la casa con nosotros?-

-No puedo bebé- él niño hizo un puchero que Emily no se perdió -Pero otro día puede ser bebé, lo prometo-

-Quiero que sea hoy Emily- susurró Jack.

-Jack por favor, Emily tiene cosas importantes que hacer, te dijo que otro día- reprendió Hotch sin quitar la vista de la vía.

-¿Qué es más importante que pasar la noche con nosotros señorita Emily?- ella reprimió una carcajada ante la pregunta de Jack, sin duda era un Hotchner.

-Nada cariño-

-¿Entonces irás con nosotros?- su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja ¿Quien podría negarse a tanta dulzura?

-Si tu papá esta bien con eso, no tengo ningún problema-

-Estoy más que bien con eso- dijo Hotch y su sonrisa era igual que la de Jack.

-tengo muchos juguetes Emily, te gustará- la abrazó -¿Crees qué mamá se moleste por qué estemos con otra niña papá?

-No creo Jack- dijo Aaron rápidamente, no le gustaba el curso que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Mamá dice que hay que compartir, ¿Puedes compartir con mamá verdad?- pregunto Jack y Emily no sabia que una pregunta tan inocente le generaría tanta dolor, sintió que le estaba quitando la felicidad a Haley, su maravilloso esposo y su increíble hijo.

-Claro que puedo cariño- respondió forzada.

-Llegamos- dijo Hotch, solo esperaba que Jack olvidara el tema, se acerco a Emily y le dijo al oído -No tienes porque hacer esto si no quieres Em, puedo llevarte si no estas cómoda con esto-

-Quiero esto Aaron- sonrió sinceramente para él -quiero compartir con los Hotchner, será increíble-

-Gracias Emily- besó fugazmente su mejilla.

Entraron al apartamento de Hotch y Jack inmediatamente llevo a Emily a su habitación para que jugaran antes de dormir, ella lo ayudo con algunos legos y jugaron con carros, al rato Aaron se unió al juego y pasaron los minutos.

-Es hora de dormir Jack- dijo Hotch.

-¿Emily puedes ayudarme con la pijama?- la morena asintió y luego lo ayudo a cambiarse la ropa y lavarse los dientes -¿Me cuentas una historia?-

-Deja que Emily cambie de ropa al menos Jack- le tendió un pantalón de chándal y una camisa grande -Es lo mas pequeño que conseguí, lo siento-

-Esta bien Hotch- tomó la ropa y miró a Jack -Ya vengo cariño- fue al baño y cambio toda su ropa, volvió a la habitación del niño y Jack rompió en una carcajada al verla.

-Te ves muy divertida con la ropa de papá- Emily se sonrojó y miro a Hotch, éste se le acercó.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurró al oído y salio de la habitación del niño a la suya.

Emily acostó a Jack en la cama y le empezóa contar una historia sobre trenes, a mitad de la historia él niño se durmió y luego el cansancio venció a la morena, acurrucó a Jack en su pecho y se durmió.

Aaron termino de cambiar su ropa y se entretuvo a hablando con Dave por teléfono, después de colgar salió en busca de Emily, dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes que ya estaba lista aunque moría porque durmiera con él, entró en la habitación del pequeño y los vio durmiendo juntos, era la mejor imagen que vería en su vida, la guardaría en su corazón para siempre, ver eso le hizo el hombre mas feliz del planeta, sabia lo que tenia que hacer para recuperar a su hermosa Emily y ver esto por el resto de su vida. Tomo la cobija y los tapó a ambos, besó sus frentes y se fue a dormir con una decisión tomada, Emily Prentiss seria suya de nuevo y para siempre.

 **A/N: Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo con el pequeño Jack incluido. Quería decirles que si desean obtener un oneshot de esta linda pareja o cualquier otro en el que Emily este presente, tengan la libertad de pedirmelo. Escribir es una medicina para mi así que me estarían haciendo un favor. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **XOXO.**


End file.
